Harry's Last Hope
by Anano
Summary: Translation. Author - teachersnape64. Лето, омрачённое смертью Сириуса. Гарри гложет чувство вины. Снейп помогает ему и готовит к битве против Вольдеморта.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава1. ****Жизнь собаки.**

Поездка "домой" не оказалась для Гарри достаточно долгой. Всё это время он сидел и смотрел в окно, и даже скрип тележки с едой не мог оторвать его от мыслей о Сириусе. Он был мёртв. Гарри никогда больше не увидит лица своего крёстного. Не встретит виляющего хвостом большого чёрного пса. Мысль о том, что он остался совсем один, вызывала у Гарри приступ паники.

Он подумал о своём поведении в кабинете профессора Дамблдора. Хрупкие маленькие предметы, лежащие разбитыми на полу. Всё это, в конце концов, не имело значения, у него по-прежнему не было никого, кому он мог бы верить. Директор навсегда разбил его доверие, скрывая информацию, которая удержала бы Гарри от похода в министерство.

И Ремус... Ну что ж, оборотню так же тяжело смириться с гибелью Сириуса, как и ему. И потом он не заслужил, чтобы Люпин облегчил его боль.

Вина за смерть крёстного полностью поглотила Гарри. Если бы существовал способ отдать свою жизнь за жизнь крёстного, он бы не задумываясь сделал это. Он заметил встревоженные взгляды друзей, но решил игнорировать их. Что Рон и Гермиона могли знать о боли утраты? Они понятия не имеют, каково это - потерять последнюю ниточку, связывавшую тебя с семьёй.

Когда поезд, наконец, приехал в Лондон, Рон и Гермиона стояли рядом с ним, пока дядя Вернон не утащил его в ад, которым была его жизнь. Гарри не оглянулся назад, зная, что на лицах друзей застыло выражение ужаса. Дурсль орал всю дорогу домой, о том, что от парня одни неприятности.

Вернон посмел заявить, что счастлив, что "твой преступник крёстный" мёртв. Теперь они могут не беспокоиться об уголовниках, рыщущих повсюду. Гарри сорвался и прежде чем успел передумать, закричал на дядю, чтобы тот заткнулся. Вернон, даже не отогнав машину на край дороги, ударил племянника по лицу.

Вместо протеста юноша почувствовал, что заслужил это. Не за то, что накричал на своего дядю, а за всё, что он натворил и о чём теперь жалел. Он почти не слышал голоса Дурсля, и осознание вины в смерти крёстного опять навалилось на него.

Когда он приехал на Тисовую улицу, лучше не стало. Дадли выглядел больше и сильнее, чем в прошлом году, oткрыто вызвав Гарри на боксёрский поединок. Теперь, когда кузен был школьным чемпионом и обладателем золотых перчаток, он считал каждого своей законной жертвой, которую можно поколотить. Дядя Вернон одобрил такой подход сына и даже хвастал о нём каждому, кому было не лень послушать. Своим отказом Гарри, естественно, навлёк на себя волну насмешек и издевательств. То же самое он, когда-то, терпел и в начальной школе.

Все эти насмешки и жестокие замечания вогнали юношу в глубокую депрессию, заставляя ненавидеть себя ещё больше.

Под конец он был так подавлен, что семейство вообще не захотело иметь с ним ничего общего. Он заканчивал длинный список дел по дому, поднимался к себе и там мог поесть единственный раз за целый день. Даже этот скудный ужин было трудно проглотить. Он начал стремительно терять вес. Работа под палящим солнцем сопровождалась частыми головокружениями.

Дядя Вернон планировал провести целый день со своей сестрой Мардж. В последнее время ему приходилось несладко: босс орал на него на работе, счета накапливались дома. Всё это началось, когда сумашедший мальчишка вернулся из своей сумашедшей школы. Это его дурное настроение и мрачное поведение были неправильными. Он решил узнать мнение Мардж о странном состоянии племянника и надеялся, что она даст ему хороший совет, как покончить с этим.

Мардж была очень мудрой женщиной. Она умела справляться с подобными трудностями с тех пор, как набралась опыта в воспитании собак, которых сама расплодила. Её совет сводился к одному: выбить это из него.

— Мардж, я понятия не имею, что делать с этим мальчишкой. Кажется, из-за него над домом висит чёрная туча, - гневно сказал Дурсль, глядя, как его сестра делает второй глоток бренди.

— Я говорю тебе, Вернон, он плохо влияет на нашего Дадли. Последнее, чего ты хочешь, так это чтобы твой сын начал вести себя также, - твёрдо сказала Мардж и налила себе и брату следующую порцию алкоголя.

— Нет - нет, этого не будет. Дадлик такой жизнерадостный парень, а этот мальчишка просто чокнутый, знаешь ли.

— Как я уже говорила - у дурной сучки дурные щенки. Плохо, что вы сразу не утопили его. Иногда я тоже так поступаю с моими собаками, - Мардж похлопала Вернона по плечу.

— Поверь мне, если бы я знал, чего от него натерплюсь, я бы оставил его на любом другом пороге! - они оба поржали над этой мыслью.

— Ну что ж, Вернон, остаётся только один выход - ты должен высечь его. Я не верю в сопливый подход, добрые слова и поощрения. На таких, как он, это не действует. Ты должен использовать или хлыст, или ремень, - властно сказала сестра.

— Ох, Мардж, не уверен, что Петунья это одобрит, - Вернон подумал, что это неплохая идея, но согласится ли с этим его жена?

Мардж наклонилась к брату и сказала, немного глотая слова:

— Сделай так, чтобы она не узнала. Заставь мальчика держать рот на замке.

Вернон на мгновение призадумался и пришёл к заключению, что нужно придумать что-нибудь особенное, чтобы мальчишка никому не проговорился об его "уроках".

— Да, Мардж, это может сработать. По крайней мере, стоит попытаться. Я уже сыт по горло его непочтительностью и мрачным настроением. В следущий раз, когда он перейдёт черту, он мне за это ответит, - Вернон почувствовал странное возбуждение, переполняющее его от этой мысли.

Дурсль въехал в проезд и увидел, что мальчик ослушался его и не подстриг розовые кусты. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы злой, пьяный Вернон приступил к исполнению своего плана.

— Спускайся вниз, Поттер! - рявкнул мужчина из гостиной, Петунии и Дадли не было дома. Теперь, когда крёстный мальчишки был мёртв, Вернон знал, что наказание Гарри сойдёт ему с рук. Чёрт, да он с нетерпением ждёт этого!

— Да, дядя Вернон? - отозвался Гарри, входя в гостиную.

— Ты сделал всю работу по дому? - зарычал Вернон.

— Я думаю, да, - с трепетом сказал Гарри, почувствовав запах алкоголя, которым разило от его дяди.

— Ты маленький лгун, - заорал Вернон, ударив мальчика по лицу с такой силой, что тот упал на телевизор, который покачнулся и с треском полетел на пол. При виде разбитого телевизора лицо дяди Вернона приобрело все пять оттенков фиолетового.

"Сейчас этот никчёмный псих за всё заплатит!" - подумал Дурсль со странным возбуждением.

Гарри в шоке сидел на полу, потирая лицо.

— Поднимайся в свою комнату, мальчик! Я собираюсь преподать тебе заслуженный урок!

— Стойте, подождите минуту! Что за бред? Вы не можете этого сделать, - закричал Гарри, его гнев нарастал, но он всё ещё был в шоке. Мальчик встал и попятился назад, Дурсль продолжал наступать на него. "_Что, чёрт возьми, происходит_? "

Вернон схватил Гарри за переднюю часть его мешковатой рубашки и подтолкнул к лестнице.

Мальчик начал подниматься в свою комнату, Дурсль шёл сзади, переодически подталкивая его. Гарри пытался смекнуть, как достать свою палочку из ниши в коридоре. С Министерством магии он разберётся потом.

— Дядя Вернон, почему вы это делаете? - спросил Гарри с паникой в голосе.

Вернон выплюнул: - Потому что ты ненормальный, да к тому же ещё и убийца! Да, я знаю, как ты убил того парня в прошлом году а теперь и твой крёстный мёртв.

Сердце юноши почти остановилось, когда он услышал эти слова. Вина и боль были слишком свежи и остры. В груди болезненно кольнуло. Всё, что сказал Вернон, было правдой - он был убийцей.

Оказавшись в комнате Гарри, Дурсль схватил его за волосы и вжал в стену. Он долго возился с ремнём, пока не стянул его с объёмистой талии, удерживая голову племянника у стены. Обмотав ремень вокруг мясистой лапы, он поднял пряжку высоко в воздух. Гарри старался вырваться из дядиного захвата, но его только сильнее вжали в стену.

— Повернись, и если я услышу хоть один звук - этот комок перьев будет плавать в ведре с водой! Так что, заткнись и положи руки на стену! - прошипел Вернон в ухо Гарри.

Мальчик хотел было сново воспротивиться, но Дурсль успокоил его ударом по рёбрам.

Гарри посмотрел на клетку, в которой сидела Хедвиг, и повернулся к стене, положив на неё ладони. Чтобы его дядя ни сделал с ним, это не будет так болезненно, как потерять Хедвиг. Он всё ещё не понимал происходящего.

Внезапно он был возвращён в реальность полную боли, когда ремень соприкоснулся с его спиной. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и закусил губу, чтобы удержать крик. Ремень всё поднимался и опускался, пока юноша не выдержал и повалился на пол, делая большие глотки воздуха. Он был на грани того, чтобы закричать, когда Дурсль наконец остановился.

Вернон совершенно выдохся, наказывая своего племянника. Конечно этот псих заслужил большего, но он слишком устал, чтобы продолжить прямо сейчас. Дядя вновь схватил мальчика за волосы и заставил его посмотреть на себя. Раздражённое лицо подростка разозлило его ещё больше.

— От тебя одни только проблемы! Ты знаешь, что заслужил это! Этот твой дурдом дал мне знать, как ты убил своего крёстного. Ты заслужил наказание, так что не вздумай пожаловаться своим приятелям, а не то твоей сове не поздоровится! - с этими словами он схватил клетку с совой, захлопнул дверь и запер её. Гарри слышал, как Дурсль садился в машину, и как скрипели колёса, когда он уезжал. Хедвиг исчезла.

Мальчик попытался лечь на кровать, но обжигающая боль в спине была слишком сильной. Он медленно опустился назад на пол и лёг на живот, тяжело дыша, и изо всех сил стараясь не взвыть от боли.

"Дядя Вернон прав", - подумал Гарри. "Я поспособствовал смерти Сириуса. Это была моя вина". Худшая мысль посетила его разум, мысль, которая изменит направление его жизни: "Я заслужил, чтобы меня избили".

На следующее утро его разбудили тяжёлые шаги, направляющиеся к нему в спальню. Он старался подняться с пола, как можно быстрее, но боль в спине делала это невозможным. Он сново закусил губу, подавляя стон - порез вскрылся вновь. Дверь с шумом распахнулась и дядя Вернон посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Опять разлёживаешься, бездельник! - заорал Вернон, заметив окровавленную губу. — Лучше не заливай кровью весь пол или твоя тётя рассвирепеет!

Он бросил на пол длинный список дел по дому и потопал вон из комнаты.

Гарри поднял листок, решая сразу же приступить к работе, чтобы успеть вовремя.

Он был голоден, его мучила жажда, но сейчас нужно забыть об этом. Гарри взял старую рубашку и приложил её к губе, чтобы остановить кровь, затем спустился вниз. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Гарри начал тщательно чистить кухню. Тётя Петунья и Дадли наверно ушли на целый день, можно стянуть немного хлеба, воды и кое-каких остатков от завтрака. После того, как он почистил пол так, что тот засверкал, Гарри просмотрел длинный список и направился вниз в подвал. Поттер просто не мог понять, почему его дядя обошёлся с ним так жестоко, но упорно продолжал думать о том, что заслужил своего рода наказание за смерть крёстного.

Гарри даже не заметил, как пролетел день. Было 6 часов вечера, когда он закончил уборку в подвале. Солнце уже начинало садиться. Тёти Петуньи и Дадли всё ещё не было дома. Вдруг передняя дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Во взгляде приближающегося Вернона читалось самодовольство.

— Иди сюда, мальчик!

— Да, сэр, - процедил Гарри.

— Ты всё сделал? - жирное, дряблое лицо Вернона наклонилось ближе к жалкому подростку.

— Да, я всё почистил, - гневно сказал Гарри. — Дядя Вернон, где моя сова!

— О птице можешь не волноваться. Главное делай то, что я скажу. Ей же будет лучше, если ты выполнил всю работу, мальчик, -с этими словами Вернон начал спускаться в подвал.

— Я всё закончил, - Гарри направился следом за Дурслем.

Вернон начал выискивать изъяны в подвале, сразу заметив, что коробки не были сложены аккуратно. "_Разве этого не было в списке?_"

— Иди сюда, ты, никчёмный лентяй!

Гарри медленно спускался вниз по лестнице, догадываясь, что произойдёт. Он знал, что мог сейчас убежать от этого, но подумал о Хедвиг. Гарри не мог потерять и её. Его больше уже ничего не интересовало. Из-за него Сириус мёртв. Он потерял единственный шанс, единственную надежду выбраться из этого места. Теперь юноша чувствовал, что заплатит за всё это сполна.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Сломанный**

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что находится в узком, тёмном помещении. Чулан под лестницей. Он не знал, как попал сюда. Последнее, что парень помнил, было вчерашнее наказание. Сколько времени он провёл здесь? Наверно всю ночь, так как яркие солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь дверные доски. Чулан был таким, каким Гарри помнил его все те годы, проведённые здесь. Маленький, тёмный и кишащий пауками.

Гарри не был уверен, что послужило причиной жестокости дяди Вернона, но знал, что имел к этому отношение. Он так же знал, что это было неправильно, но не представлял, что можно было сделать. Без Хедвиг юноша ничего не мог рассказать друзьям, да и не хотел просить их о помощи. Слишком сильно он был унижен. Если магглы узнают об этом, то Гарри может оказаться в приюте. Это было последним местом, куда бы он хотел попасть. Чем меньше у него будет общего с Вольдемортом, тем лучше.

Визгливый голос тёти Петуньи вонзился в его пульсирующую голову, как острый нож. Он почувствовал каждый синяк, каждый порез на спине, когда перекатился к двери. Все силы ушли на то, чтобы не закричать от боли.

— Гарри? Гарри! Где этот ненормальный? - вопила Петунья.

— Он опять где-то слоняется, любовь моя, - сказал Вернон тоном "это все знают". — Скорее всего опять ищет неприятностей. Я ведь говорил тебе, что он вчера ввязался в драку?

Тётя Петунья покачала головой и вышла через заднюю дверь, ища своего никчёмного племянника.

Как только дверь за ней захлопнулась, Дурсль подкрался к чулану и рывком открыл дверь. Он быстро схватил Гарри за волосы и вытащил травмированного мальчика из чулана.

— Вылезай отсюда, урод! - заорал дядя и сильным ударом в рёбра привёл его в чувство.

Гарри закусил губу, стараясь не проронить ни звука, ведь тогда его больше не будут наказывать.

— Дядя Вернон, почему вы делаете это со мной? В чём я провинился? - хоть бы волшебная палочка была с ним, чтобы защитить себя. В этом случае Гарри бы не волновался, что Министерство обвинит его в незаконном использовании магии. По крайней мере, он будет жив.

— Поднимайся наверх, прими душ и переоденься, пока Петунья тебя не увидела, ты, грязный нищий! - зашипел Вернон ему на ухо и рывком поднял на ноги.

Гарри попятился назад, жмурясь от яркого солнца и не поворачиваясь спиной к своему дяде. Когда он достиг лестницы, то повернулся к ней лицом и с трудом поднялся наверх. Пронзительным голосом тётя Петунья всё ещё звала его снаружи.

Гарри помылся настолько хорошо, насколько мог, всё время держась за рёбра в том месте, где Вернон ударил его. Выйдя из душа, он не стал смотреть в запаренное зеркало. Парень медленно одел рубашку на три размера больше и широкие штаны, когда-то принадлежащие Дадли. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым и отдаленным от всего, что с ним происходило. Как будто Гарри наблюдал за кем-то другим. Он знал, что ему нужно позвать на помощь, но как это сделать без Хедвиг? Хоть бы с ней всё было в порядке.

Гарри медленно спустился вниз, вошёл на кухню и нашёл там вопящую тётю Петунью.

— О, прелестно! - заверещала она, когда увидела его. — В какие неприятности ты опять угодил? У нас сегодня вечером будут гости! - Петунья сложила руки на груди и покачала головой.

— Чудесно, просто чудесно ... неисправимый хулиган, ещё чтобы соседи это увидели. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты вышел к гостям в таком виде, слава богу, это только Фигг.

— Простите, тётя Петунья. Я...упал и не очень хорошо себя чувствую, - сказал Гарри, всё ещё держась за рёбра и проверяя, нет ли Вернона поблизости.

— Мне наплевать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Весь этот ужин из-за тебя и ты будешь присутствовать, хорошо ты себя чувствуешь или нет! Поверить не могу, что мы тратим деньги на ужин со старой кошатницей леди Фигг! - заголосила Петунья и толкнула племянника к плите, готовить ужин.

Гарри вспомнил прошедшую неделю, перед тем, как начались побои, и взгляд миссис Фигг, когда она впервый раз заметила его в саду.

Парень работал целый день, со вчерашнего вечера у него не было и крошки во рту. Он очень устал, болели кости, когда на участок с сорняками упала тень. Он посмотрел в обеспокоенное лицо миссис Фигг.

— Теперь они заставляют тебя работать, как домашнего эльфа, да? - с отвращением спросила сквиб. — У меня появилась хорошая мысль написать Дамблдору, как они тут с тобой обращаются. Мерлин, если бы волшебный мир знал, как Мальчик-который-Выжил живёт на самом деле, они бы выломали дверь кабинета Фаджа!

Гарри сидел на корточках и смотрел на свою старую няню ака шпиона Дамблдора.

Он вытер пот со лба и покачал головой:

— Ничего не говорите директору, миссис Фигг. Я уверен, он и без того занят, улаживая учинённый мной беспорядок.

— О, ты имеешь в виду фиаско в Министерстве и Сириуса Блэка?

— Да, я действительно наломал дров. Я не возражаю против работы в саду. По крайней мере, я держусь подальше от них, - сказал Гарри и указал рукой на дом.

Миссис Фигг бросила взгляд на особняк и увидела заострённое лицо тёти Петуньи, смотревшей в окно. Та, поняв, что её засекли, помахала им, натянуто улыбаясь. Тогда Арабелла и решила немножко поболтать с Петуньей и направилась к дому.

Гарри пошёл следом за ней.

Миссис Фигг подошла к окну:

— Здравствуй, Петунья, дорогая. Я смотрю, Гарри здорово работает этим летом.

Петунья удержалась от едкого комментария в адрес своего племянника и вместо этого ответила:

— О, да. Знаешь, как бывает с мальчишками. Если их чем-нибудь не займёшь, обязательно попадут в разные неприятности.

— Вижу, что Дадли не работает сегодня, - заметила Арабелла с лёгким презрением в голосе.

— О, видишь ли, Дадли очень популярен. Его календарь заполнен чаепитиями и важными обязательствами, - гордо заявила Петунья.

Миссис Фигг удержалась, чтобы не хмыкнуть, но услышала, как Гарри фыркнул за её спиной.

Петунья стрельнула в своего племянника предупреждающим взглядом, перед тем, как её лицо снова расплылось в улыбке.

— Так приятно было увидеть тебя, Арабелла, но мне действительно пора бежать. Может, мы как-нибудь поужинаем вместе? - предложила миссис Дурсль, зная, что этого никогда не будет. Она не ожидала, что соседка ответит:

— Чудесная мысль, дорогая. Как насчёт пятницы? - Арабелла насладилась выражением паники, которое промелькнуло на лице Петуньи.

— Ох, у нас как раз планы на пятницу, как-нибудь в другой раз, - быстро ответила она и начала отходить от окна.

— Что ж, тогда в воскресенье, - сказала Арабелла и удалилась.

Петунья бросилась назад к окну с очередным извинением, но поздно. Она и не думала, что миссис Фигг так быстро уйдёт. Проклятье, теперь у них на шее нежелательный обед с нежеланным гостем! И всё из-за мальчишки.

И вот этот день наступил, ужин начнётся через несколько минут. Сердце Гарри заколотилось. Возможно это его последний шанс дать знать Дамблдору, что ему нужна помощь. Выбора не было, он не мог сказать, что у него сломаны рёбра. Но иначе ему не протянуть до конца лета.

Унизительное чувство нахлынуло на него при одной только мысли, что мадам Помфри увидит его в таком состоянии. А остальные члены Ордена? Ему придётся умолять директора никому не говорить о том, что с ним произошло. Что если Снейп всё ещё находится в школе? Что если он пронюхает о случившемся? Сальный мерзавец не упустит шанса использовать это против Гарри, едва начнётся учёба. Он не поколеблется рассказать всему Хогвартсу о его наказаниях. Проклятье, как он мог вляпаться в это дерьмо?

Впрочем, побои были заслужены. Он знал, что полностью виноват в смерти Сириуса, что смерть Седрика произошла большей частью по его вине, и он наверняка виноват в смерти родителей. Так что, даже если кара исходило от Вернона, Гарри заслужил это.

Из размышлений его выдернула сильная затрещина по голове. Дадли снова поднял руку в замахе, но Гарри отступил в сторону, и толстяк, промазав, врезался рукой в холодильник.

— Аааааа, пааапа, Гарри повредил мне руку! - захныкал Дадли, ухмыляясь в лицо кузену.

Юноша даже не попытался защитить себя. Он только напросится на очередное наказание. Вместо этого брюнет отошёл подальше в угол. Вернон вошёл в кухню и, тяжело громыхая, приблизился к нему.

— Ну всё, мальчишка! Тебе нужен ещё один урок, так? - брызгая слюной, заорал Дурсль в лицо племяннику.

В кухню вбежала Петунья:

— Не сейчас, Вернон, накажешь его позже. Фигг должна прийти с минуты на минуту.

Дурсль опустил тяжёлый кулак, рыча, пока жена выпроваживала его из кухни. Дадли остался, пользуясь каждым удобным случаем, чтобы поиздеваться над Гарри.

— Папа собирается задать тебе заслуженную трёпку, как только старая леди Фигг уйдёт.

Гарри проигнорировал толстяка и продолжил готовить цыплёнка. Он знал, что его ждёт, не было никаких сомнений, что его опять изобьют. Ему было ненавистно признавать тот факт, что он боялся побоев. Удары Вернона были очень сильными и, казалось, что в разгаре "урока", его дядя терял связь с реальностью.

Гарри закончил приготовление ужина, и как раз прозвенел звонок в дверь. Петунья позвала мальчиков к столу. Пока миссис Фигг будет ужинать с ними, Гарри также будет позволено сидеть за столом вместе со всеми. Он был рад, что наконец-то сможет нормально поесть. В первый раз, после возвращения из Хогвартса.

Когда Арабелла увидела мальчика, то от ужаса не могла вздохнуть. Он выглядел хуже, чем на прошлой неделе, с наполовину скрытыми синяками и бледным лицом.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел, сынок? - спросила Арабелла худого подростка.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на дядю, увидев выражение ярости на жирном, поросячьем лице.

— Ммм...Я немного приболел на этой неделе, миссис Фигг, - быстро нашёлся брюнет.

— Ради всего святого, ты должен есть, мальчик! - воскликнула Арабелла и подвела Гарри к столу. Она заметила, что мальчик не решается обслужить себя.

Гарри подождал, пока все возьмут свою порцию, потом взял себе самый маленький кусочек. Арабелла пододвинула его тарелку и подложила ему побольше цыплёнка и картошки.

Разговор не клеился, время от времени кто-то проронил несколько слов. Было очевидно, что гостья настроена не очень дружелюбно, что делало Дурслей ещё более негостеприимными, чем обычно.

Как только ужин закончился, Петунья извинилась, сослалась на то, что завтра ей рано вставать и проводила миссис Фигг до двери. Гарри запаниковал при мысли о том, что его единственный шанс на спасение ускользает прямо перед глазами. Но потом, он опять вспомнил про Хедвиг. Если Дамблдор спасёт его сейчас, его любимица умрёт. Нет! Он не хочет быть ответственен за смерть ещё одного друга. Нет!

Арабелле хотелось схватить мальчика и увести с собой, но она знала, что ничего хорошего это не принесёт. Она не могла дождаться, когда уберётся отсюда и свяжется с Хогвартсом. Гарри выглядел так, словно еле-еле мог стоять на ногах.

Когда дверь дома номер 4 закрылась, все повернулись к худому подростку. Гарри почувствовал, как забилось сердце, и прислонился к стене, в поисках поддержки.

— Наверх. Живо! - прошипел Вернон.

Петунья окинула племянника злым взглядом, когда он проходил мимо неё. Дадли с ухмылкой ударил его по голове. Гарри медленно поднимался по лестнице, с трудом осознавая то, что его опять накажут. Пища, которую он съел, камнем осела в желудке. Он одновременно чувствовал тошноту и головокружение.

Как только дверь закрылась, он оказался в аду, которым была его жизнь. Вернон толкнул его к стене и урок начался.

Иногда во время наказания хрупкая ниточка, которая иначе называлась реальностью, обрывалась. Гарри становился одержимым идеей, что заслужил всё это. Каждый раз, когда ремень впивался в его костлявую спину, он чувствовал, что его наказывают за все беды и за все смерти, которые произошли по его вине.. Разум мальчика был вне реальности.

Когда жестокие побои прекратились, произошло нечто, что надолго сломало Мальчика-который-Выжил. Это было настолько отвратительно и унизительно, что навсегда травмировало Гарри: Вернон схватил его кисть и заставил раскрыть её, затем взял сигарету, которую курил, и вдавил её в ладонь мальчика, игнорируя его просьбы остановиться.

Разум Гарри затуманился, сознание медленно уплывало прочь, унося с собой боль и унижение.

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Сны**

Северус Снейп пребывал в отвратительном настроении. Eго каникулы были испорчены единственным человеком из живущих на земле: Гарри Поттером. Мальчишка занимал его мозг с тех пор, как проклятая дворняга упала в арку смерти. Ему снились странные сны, в которых присутствовала Лили Эванс. В её зелёных глазах читалось осуждение. Мысли о Лили ещё больше раздражали Снейпа.

Да, они были друзьями, да, она защищала его от своего мужа и его компании, но почему она преследовала его во снах? Он поклялся защищать её сына, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, когда был пойман, будучи Пожирателем смерти. Дамблдор потребовал от него присягнуть кровью в обмен на билет из Азкабана. Теперь, после смерти блохастого пса, он потерял покой. Северус не отрицал, что сыграл свою роль в гибели Блэка, издеваясь над его бесполезностью, но почему при этом его не покидает чувство вины? Особенно, когда на его совести её и так много. Он ещё раз подумал о странных снах. Снах наполненных заботой о Гарри Поттере! Очевидно, что они исходили от Лили, от кого же ещё?

Воспоминания о собственном ужасном отце вынырнули на поверхность. Они погружали Северуса глубже и глубже в тяжёлые мысли о жизни, которую он вёл. Снейп пришёл к выводу, что она была ничуть не лучше, чем у Вольдеморта. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь искупить своё прошлое? И что хорошего это принесёт в конце? И потом эти видения о Лили, её осуждающие глаза. Её прекрасные, изумрудные глаза. И об отчаявщемся подростке, который нуждался в его помощи и, что ещё хуже, о нём самом, желающем помочь.

Проклятая семья Поттеров! Северус неторопливо закончил работу над зельем перед тем, как отправиться к месту аппарации. Разве этот мальчишка не принёс достаточно вреда в прошлом году? А теперь всё, на что он способен, это сидеть и хныкать над тем, что его желания опять не удовлетворены. Мысль о визите в дом Поттера вызывала у Снейпа отвращение. Он итак был вынужден терпеть присутствие золотого мальчика во время учёбы. Северус знал, что Поттер был эмоционально нестабилен, когда уезжал домой на каникулы, но сразу же подумал о том, что целое лето мальчишку будут баловать родственники и он опять вернётся к своей прежней заносчивости.

Аппарировав на Тисовую улицу, Северус наложил на себя чары невидимости. Найдя дом номер 4, он подумал, что особняк выглядел очень "маггловским". Никакого воображения, все дома здесь смотрелись одинаково. Снейп медленно повернул ручку и дверь с лёгким щелчком открылась. Невероятно, что после всех мер безопасности, которые Орден предоставил Поттеру, Дурсли оставляли дверь открытой для любого. Очевидно родственники мальчишки были столь же недалёкими, как и он сам.

Двое толстых представителей семейства Дурслей пялились в телевизор, слишком увлечённые, чтобы заметить, как открылась дверь. Потом Снейп заметил худосочную тётку, которая мыла тарелки и бубнила что-то насчёт расходов и обеда.

Снейп ухмыльнулся, представляя, как Поттера балуют здесь, словно принца. Он осмотрелся в поисках признаков мальчишки и заметил несколько десятков фотографий большого парня, но Поттера среди них не было. Любопытно. Он вытащил палочку и прошептал:

— Укажи мне на Гарри Поттера.

Палочка указала на лестницу и зельевар бесшумно поднялся наверх.

Дурсли были так увлечены бессмыслицей в телевизоре, что не услышали, как щёлкнули замки на двери комнаты Гарри. Странно, что замки висели снаружи, а не изнутри. Снейп неожиданно испытал знакомое чувство страха. Ещё перед тем, как открыть дверь, он знал - что-то не так. Волосы на его затылке встали дыбом. Запах ударил в ноздри Северуса сразу же, как только дверь открылась: пот, кровь, болезнь...страх. Тот самый запах, который присутствовал на встречах Пожирателей смерти.

— Люмос, — шепнул Северус. О, Мерлин! Это не мог быть он. Свернувшаяся фигура на полу слабо застонала. Нескольких приглушённых звуков было достаточно, чтобы их услышал мастер зелий. Сбросив оцепенение, он кинулся к мальчику и начал переворачивать его на спину. При первом же прикосновении Поттер начал трястить и только сильнее свернулся в клубок.

— П-простите, — послышался слабый панический голос. Мальчик оттолкнул руки Снейпа, собираясь заползти под убогую кровать.

— Поттер, возьмите себя в руки! — строго сказал профессор, потом внезапно вспомнил, что всё ещё невидим, и снял с себя чары.

Гарри колотило, он прикрыл лицо здоровой рукой, ожидая удара. Разум не осознавал реальность, только боль, которая была его существованием. Чужие руки потянулись к нему, отнимая кисти от лица.

— Ох, Мерлин, — Снейп не мог поверить, что это тот самый несносный мальчишка.

Медленно открыв глаза, Гарри, наконец, увидел своего учителя зелий.

— П-профессор?

— Да, Поттер. Кажется, в очередной раз, вам нужна помошь, — твёрдости в его голосе поубавилось, когда Северус увидел массовые повреждения, нанесённые мальчику.

—Я – я упал, — хриплым голосом сообщил Гарри, решив, что будет защищать свою сову любой ценой.

— Нет необходимости в ложных отчётах, мистер Поттер. Вас нужно немедленно доставить в больничное крыло.

Когда мальчик выпрямился, Снейп оценил его состояние и заключил, что его придётся нести. Вытащив палочку, он наложил чары невидимости на них обоих. Потом осторожно подложил одну руку под плечи Гарри, а другую под колени. Его ненависть к Поттеру заметно ослабла. Не важно, как сильно он не хотел признавать это, но этот подросток был спасителем волшебного мира.

Как только Снейп приподнял его, Гарри испустил крик агонии, сразу же закусив губу, чтобы больше не издавать ни звука. Северус приспособил голову Поттера так, чтобы лицо мальчишки было прижато к его груди, на случай если тот не сможет удержать вскриков. Зельевар был шокирован тем, какой он был лёгкий. Его злость на маглов возростала.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Снейп старался не смотреть на лицо Гарри. Он не желал видеть, как мальчик кусает губы, стараясь не кричать, это довольно нервировало. По тому, как странно свисала рука Поттера, было видно, что она сломана. Когда Гарри слегка прильнул к нему, Северус почувствовал исходивший от него жар. Он рискнул посмотреть в глаза мальчика. Точно такие же, как у его матери. Его сердце сжалось при виде того, что стало с ребёнком Лили. Знал-ли кто-нибудь, как плохо ему здесь? Он всегда предполагал, что Поттер постоянно находится в центре внимания и живёт как король. Но уже эти замки на двери говорили об обратном. Кто-то должен был знать о происходящем.

_«__Главное сейчас вытащить мальчика отсюда. Не думай слишком много. Постарайся не убить ублюдков, __которые__влипли__ в телевизор, пока герой магического мира умирал наверху. Не смотри, это задержит тебя, а мальчику нужна помо__щ__ь». _

Снейп тихо вышел на улицу и устремился к месту аппарации. Он снял чары невидимости и перенёсся как можно ближе к школе. Аппарация оказалась для мальчика нелёгкой. Они появились у ворот Хогвартса, но им ещё нужно было проделать длинный путь.

Снейп старался нести Гарри как можно осторожнее, лишний раз не причиняя ему боли. Он заметил, что Поттер, сжимая его мантию, ни разу не пожаловался, даже тогда, когда зельевар, споткнувшись, случайно задел его сломанную руку. Северус почувствовал уважение по отношению к гриффиндорцу.

Путь к школе оказался долгим для мастера зелий. От Поттера волнами исходил жар, зубы стучали от ночного холода.

— Как долго вы находитесь в лихорадке, Поттер?

Гарри с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы сново не отключиться. Боль была почти невыносимой, но он постарался ответить:

— Несколько дней, сэр.

— Прискорбно. Ваши родственники всегда с вами обращались с таким неуважением? — Снейпу как никогда было любопытно узнать правду о жизни Поттера.

— Они меня ненавидят, — заявил Гарри, прежде чем понять, что он сказал лишнее. Боль была настолько сильной, что хотелось плакать. Он сдерживался столько, сколько мог, пока полузадушенный всхлип не сорвался с его губ.

Это не ускользнуло от тонкого слуха мастера зелий. Снейп остановился, посмотрев на дрожащего мальчишку. Ночной воздух был довольно прохладным, особенно для того, кто находился в столь плохом состоянии. Бережно придерживая мальчика, Северус расстегнул свой плащ и одним плавным движением укрыл своего ученика, крепко прижав к себе.

Тёплый плащ приятно пах мятой и травами. Гарри не верилось, что Снейп мог быть таким...внимательным. С каждым шагом мастера зелий рёбра отзывались болью. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы сново не закричать.

Северус мог сказать, что Поттер держался в основном из-за того, что не хотел показывать свою слабость перед ним. Что делать? Утешение больных детей никогда не было его сильной стороной. Тем не менее он сожалел, что мальчик испытывал такие страдания. Сны, наполненные заботой о Гарри Поттере, пронеслись в его мозгу, но он отогнал их.

— Поттер, вам не обязательно прятать от меня свою боль, — мягко сказал Снейп. —Будьте уверенны - о ней никто не узнает.

Гарри смотрел на мастера зелий, ища в его лице искренность. Кажется мужчина действительно волновался за него. Было довольно странно, что зельевар поддерживал его. Это маленькое проявление участия, похоже, смело последние остатки выдержки. Даже не осознавая происходящего, он вжался лицом в мантию учителя и дал волю тихим слезам. Пытаясь остановиться, Гарри делал глубокие вдохи.

Снейп не был готов к тому, как его слова подействуют на мальчика. Он покрепче перехватил его и продолжил путь к школе. Северус понятия не имел, как успокоить своего ученика, так что даже и не пытался. Он ощутил, как слёзы впитались в его рубашку. Не подумав, он тихо шепнул:

— Шшш, всё будет в порядке.

Гарри желал, чтобы эти слова были правдой, и держался за них со слабым проблеском надежды.

Прибыв в Хогвартс, Снейп срочно вызвал Помфри и Дамблдора и направился в больничное крыло. Он нагнулся, чтобы осторожно уложить Гарри на кровать. Мальчик схватил его за мантию, и Северус увидел, как зелёные глаза умоляюще смотрят на него.

— Что? Что такое, Поттер? — спросил мастер зелий.

— Я должен вернуться назад, — послышался тихий шёпот.

— О чём вы говорите? Вы не можете вернуться туда, — отрезал Снейп, чувствуя отвращение при мысли, что Поттер жил как животное.

— Если я не вернусь, они убьют Хедвиг, — прохрипел он, всё ещё сжимая мантию учителя. — Пожалуйста, верните меня назад.

— Поттер, пусть мадам Помфри вылечит вас, мы позже поговорим, — Снейп не знал, почему произнёс эти слова, но он хотел дать Поттеру немного надежды.

— Но, но...не уходите... прошу вас, — слова вылетели прежде, чем Гарри успел подумать. Снейп был его ниточкой к Хедвиг. Заблудившийся в мешанине кошмаров, он иногда видел сны о своём профессоре, который заботился о нём, как отец. Были ли эти сны пророческими или он просто отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто бы о нём позаботился?

Поппи потеряла терпение и потянула Гарри на кровать с другой стороны.

Снейп смотрел в изумрудные глаза, которые просили его остаться. Мальчик протянул руку к зельевару. Северус посмотрел на неё и ему стало неловко, он не знал, что делать. Всплыло воспоминание о другом ребёнке, который также тянулся к поддержке и утешению. И Снейп, не совладав с собой, ответил на призыв Гарри. Вина, искупление, Лили, эти тревожные сны.

Зельевар наблюдал за тем, как мальчик постепенно расслабился. Он закрыл глаза и почти не выглядел напряжённым.

Мадам Помфри медленно сняла с Гарри одежду, ужаснувшись его состоянию. Снейп уткнулся взглядом в руку Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на изуродованное тело. Что-то привлекло внимание Северуса. Он нащупал маленькую выпуклость под пальцами на ладони Поттера. Медленно он отнял руку от ладошки мальчика и с ужасом увидел ожёг от сигареты. Маленький, круглый ожёг был не больше мухи. По каким-то причинам Снейп не мог оторвать глаз от этой метки. Какую боль Поттер, должно быть, испытал в руках собственной семьи...Чтобы фактически держать руку ребёнка и медленно вдавливать горячее пламя в мягкую кожу. Опять вспыхнули воспоминания о его детстве и погасли вновь. «_Этот мальчик вырос так же, как и я». _

Гарри вновь попытался соединить свою руку с рукой Северуса. Ожёг вызвал в Снейпе желание убить того, кто его нанёс. Словно кто-то включил рубильник и гнев потёк по нитиевидным проводам. Гнев пульсировал в нём, как в те ранние годы, когда он был Пожирателем смерти. Эмоции, должно быть, отразились на его лице. Когда Северус посмотрел на Поттера, то увидел в его глазах страх. Страх перед ним. Гарри медленно освободил руку и отвернулся, опять уходя в себя и закрываясь от остального мира.

Снейп не двигался. Он почувствовал, как часть его умерла. Больше всего на свете он желал, чтобы эта исцарапанная, помеченная сигаретой рука, опять потянулась к нему. Северусу казалось, что кто-то физически ударил его в сердце. Искупление ускользало от него.

Гарри боялся не только гнева профессора, но и одиночества. Он и раньше страшился этого, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Он не хотел засыпать из страха, что проснётся в доме номер 4 на Тисовой улице и найдёт Хедвиг мёртвой. Когда Снейп спас его, Гарри ощутил глубокую связь с зельеваром, как будто только он мог его понять. Теперь он опять был один. В голове бродили мысли о спасении Хедвиг.

Мадам Помфри с помощью Альбуса работала быстро. Она напоила Гарри зельями для восстановления крови, лечения порезов, синяков и сломанных костей. Лихорадка всё не желала отступать. Сколько Мадам Помфри ни билась, она не смогла понизить жар. Не зная, что делать, она попросила Северуса приготовить новое зелье от лихорадки.

Снейп спустился в подземелья и неустанно проработал там несколько часов.

Всё это время Гарри просто лежал и смотрел в потолок. Совершенно очевидно, что он стал причиной злости Снейпа. И глубоко внутри он был уверен, что заслужил это. Он виновен в смерти близких людей. Чего же он ожидал от жизни?

Мадам Помфри напоила своего пациента зельем сна без сновидений, потом оставила его в больничном крыле одного. Гарри медленно погружался в сон. Он чувствовал, как стены приближались, закрывали его, и желал снова испытать то ощущение безопасности, как когда профессор держал его за руку. Нет! Это абсурд – Снейп ненавидит его, а он ненавидит Снейпа.

Затем в голове пронеслось воспоминание о странных снах, где его мама и мастер зелий смеялись вместе. Она пыталась сказать ему: доверяй Снейпу. Гарри старался выбросить из головы эти сны, а также мысль о том, что суровый профессор мог бы быть его наставником. С чего он взял, что зельевар может быть кем-то другим, кроме сального мерзавца, который высмеивал его на каждом шагу?

С другой стороны Гарри был уверен, что зельевар никому не позволит навредить ему. Он просто знал, что со Снейпом был в безопасности, и это знание подавляло весь негатив, который он чувствовал к профессору. Совсем запутавшись, Гарри подумал, что возможно ему не следует рассчитывать на помощь зельевара.

Пока он размышлял, в больничное крыло тихо вошёл Северус и шагнул к кровати больного.

Юноша не заметил его, пока мастер зелий не подошёл ближе. Едва чёрная тень упала на кровать, Гарри вжался в подушки, прикрывая голову здоровой рукой. Реальность – шаткая вещь прошлого.

«Мерлин, что они сделали с бедным ребёнком», подумал Северус. В течении пяти лет он видел в своём ученике ненавистного Джеймса Поттера, но сейчас между ними не было ни малейшего сходства. Различие в их воспитании было слишком сильным, чтобы воспроизвести точную копию Джеймса. Помедлив, Северус мягко отвёл руку Гарри от лица.

— Это только я. Я сварил для тебя новое зелье от лихорадки, её необходимо понизить, — лицо мальчика постепенно разгладилось, напряжение отступило. Реальность снова взяла вверх.

—Эээ... знаете, вы не обязаны были этого делать. М-мне жаль, что вам приходится тратить на меня время, сэр, — прошептал Гарри. — Спасибо вам, что вытащили меня оттуда. Я не хочу, чтобы вы и дальше со мной возились. Я сам найду способ спасти Хедвиг.

Снейп почувствовал, как кольнуло в груди. В глазах юноши читалась искренность. Он изучал покрытое ссадинами лицо: рана на губе грозилась сново открыться. «Почему я не замечал этого раньше? Почему никто не знал, что он рос в таких условиях?»

— Поттер, я думал, что Помфри вылечила эти синяки.

— Ну, она старалась, действительно старалась, но, думаю, моё тело перестало реагировать на зелья. Оно приняло в себя столько, сколько могло. Даже зелье сна без сновидений не действует, — Гарри медленно отвернулся от мастера зелий, не надеясь на помощь.

— Что ж, ничего страшного, Поттер, мы попробуем завтра, — тихо промолвил Снейп. Он медленно положил свою руку на плечо Гарри, пока тот смотрел в другую сторону. Поттер повернулся к нему и бросил на него странный взгляд. Что это было...надежда?

— Вот, Поттер, выпейте зелье. Я не уверен, что оно сработает лучше, чем предыдущее, но стоит попробовать.

Снейп поднёс флакон к его губам и помог выпить зелье.

Прошло двадцать минут, а жар был всё таким же сильным. Поттер никак не мог уснуть.

Вызвав стул с другого конца комнаты, Северус сел и стал ждать, когда спадёт температура.

Присутствие зельевара действовало на Гарри успокаивающе, и он позволил себе вздремнуть.

Северус не мог уснуть. Воспоминания не давали ему покоя, заполняли его мозг. Когда он взял Поттера за руку, он думал о том, как сам, будучи ребёнком, также потянулся к своему отцу и был отвергнут. Для него это был момент искупления за всё, что он натворил. Это был его шанс измениться и стать лучше, чем его отец. Северус решил сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь Поттеру излечиться от последствий жестокости, которой его подвергли его же опекуны.

Если мальчик позволит ему, то он готов помочь. На сердце вдруг стало легко. Северус откинулся на спинку стула и усталость наконец сморила его.

Утром Гарри проснулся весь в поту. Было такое ощущение, словно он находился в пустыне. Голова раскалывалась, рёбра болели так, что он едва сдерживал стоны. Подкатила тошнота. Оглянувшись вокруг, Гарри увидел зельевара, который спал на стуле рядом с койкой.

— Сэр, — хрипло позвал он. — Профессор!

Снейп резко проснулся и огляделся вокруг, словно пытаясь понять, где он. Посмотрев на Поттера, он решил проверить лоб больного. Его резкое движение заставило Гарри отпрянуть назад и закрыть глаза, ожидая пощёчины. Профессор сбавил обороты и мягко приложил руку на лоб Гарри. Мерлин, лихорадка ухудшилась.

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — услышал единственное предупреждение Снейп.

И то малое, что было в желудке мальчика, оказалось на простынях. Ребра пылали в огне и от боли его снова вырвало. Профессор быстро использовал очищающие чары, затем положил руку Гарри на затылок. .

— Больно, пожалуйста...это очень больно.

— Что? Что болит, Поттер? — настойчиво спрашивал Снейп.

Гарри бросил на профессора осторожный взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

— Голова. А рёбра будто горят в огне.

«Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?» - подумал Снейп. Поттер давно уже должен был пойти на поправку, а не наоборот.

В больничное крыло вошла мадам Помфри, ожидая увидеть своего пациента почти здоровым..

— Где ты была, Помфри? — накинулся на неё Снейп.

— Сбавьте свой тон, молодой человек! Поттеру не нужна круглосуточная сиделка! — с этими словами она переключила своё внимание на Гарри и обомлела.

— Какого дьявола? Что происходит? Ты выглядишь хуже, чем вчера, — она быстро провела диагностику, записав что-то в свою таблицу.

— Северус, ты дал ему зелье прошлой ночью? — укоряюще произнесла она.

— Да, я давал. И оно, чёрт возьми, ничем не помогло этому ребёнку.

— Мы должны доставить его в больницу святого Мунго. Я в растерянности, а времени терять нельзя. Я сообщу им о прибытии Гарри. Ещё нужно известить Дамблдора, — она быстро покинула комнату.

Гарри застыл в шоке. Он не мог позволить им увезти его куда-то. Последнее место, кде бы он хотел оказаться, была больница, и люди, которые будут глазеть на него и показывать пальцем. Этого не должно случиться.

— Я никуда не иду, — отчаянно заявил он.

— Боюсь, что наоборот, мистер Поттер, — возразил тихий голос Дамблдора. Директор стоял в дверном проёме. — Это для вашего же блага.

Мадам Помфри влетела обратно в палату, донельзя возмущённая.

— Профессор Дамблдор, у нас проблема. Святой Мунго не станет принимать Гарри без разрешения его законного опекуна. В этом пункте они непреклонны.

— Что ж, тогда мы должны передать опекунство над мистером Поттером кому-нибудь другому. Это будет сделано в любом случае. Он больше не вернётся к Дурслям.

У Гарри упало сердце при мысли, что он должен был вернуться. От этого зависела жизнь Хедвиг.

— Как насчёт Ремуса? — предложил Гарри, зная, что он уговорил бы Люпина помочь ему. — Он говорил мне, что согласился бы.

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри, но закон запрещает оборотням брать опеку на детьми волшебников, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс Альбус.

— У нас нет на это времени, — отрезала Поппи. — Они должны принять Гарри сейчас, прямо сейчас!

— Я свяжусь с семьёй Уизли, может они согласятся, — предложил Дамблдор.

— Сэр, а им будет угрожать опасность, если они возьмут меня? — прошептал Гарри. —Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь снова пострадал из-за меня.

— Боюсь, что да, но мы наймём нескольких авроров для охраны, — попытался успокоить его директор.

— Сэр...Я не согласен. Я не могу так поступить с семьёй Рона. Пожалуйста, не просите их.

Наступила долгая пауза, перед тем, как...

— Я возьму его.

Все посмотрели на профессора Снейпа.

— Я хочу этого, — тихо прибавил он. Северус сам не мог поверить, что сказал это, но чувствовал, что всё делает правильно. Он, в худшем случае, нужен Гарри. И по правде говоря, ему это нравилось.

По каким-то причинам это казалось верным решением.

Гарри какое-то время настороженно смотрел на него, а потом потерял сознание.

С помощью каминной сети Дамблдор привёл в действие оформление временного опекунства. Пустив в ход связи в министерстве, директор получил ордер против Дурслей и законный документ, который давал Снейпу временную опеку над Гарри. Не больше, чем через двадцать минут, бумага была у Северуса, и они стали собираться в дорогу.

К счастью, Гарри не очнулся, пока они добирались до больницы. Когда они прибыли, их немедленно проводили в отдельное крыло с частной палатой. Им гарантировали, что ни одна живая душа не узнает о том, что "мальчик-который-выжил" был зарегистрирован с тяжёлыми повреждениями, нанесёнными маглом.

Температура Гарри росла с опасной скоростью. Снейп знал, что его задачей было защищать этого мальчика, но сейчас, всё, что ему оставалось делать, так это сидеть и смотреть, как он борется за жизнь.

Гарри не мог проснуться. Он метался по кровати в агонии, пока ещё больше не повредил сломанную руку, поэтому врачи решили ограничить его движения. Маленькая медсестра, которая смотрела за Гарри, вытащила палочку и магические бинты обвили запястья и ноги бессознательного пациента, удерживая его от дальнейших повреждений.

В течении трёх долгих кошмарных дней он боролся сo свирепой лихорадкой, с путами, державшими его. Всё это время, словно находясь в бесконечной петле, он переживал один и тот же ночной кошмар. Смерть Седрика, падение Сириуса, Вернон прижигает его руку, а потом бьёт его снова и снова.

Снейп не знал, как ему помочь. Он дежурил у кровати Гарри, клал холодные полотенца на его пылающий лоб. Ничего не помогало. Северус никогда не чувствовал себя таким бессильным. Наконец, он решил проникнуть в подсознание Поттера и помочь ему проснуться. Направив на него палочку, Снейп произнёс:

— Легилименс!

Зельевар оказался в маленькой спальне, Гарри лежал на полу а Дурсль хлестал его ремнём. При этой сцене желудок Северуса скрутило в узел, снова нахлынули картины из прошлого.

Неожиданно, Снейп увидел, как Гарри наблюдает за гибелью Диггори и Блэка. Мгновение, и он опять был в маленькой спальне, где Вернон продолжал истязать своего племянника. Самый худший момент наступил тогда, когда Дурсль медленно вдавливал сигарету в ладонь юноши. В глазах мучителя светилось ликование, в уголках рта повисла слюна. Снейп должен был помочь прямо сейчас. Он подошёл к Гарри и опустился рядом с ним на колени.

— Поттер! Гарри, ты меня слышишь?

Оглянувшись, Гарри обнаружил Снейпа рядом с собой.

— Ч...что вы здесь делаете? Уходите отсюда, пока он вас не увидел. Он и вам навредит, — поспешно выпалил он.

— Нет, Гарри. Это уже случилось. Ты должен отпустить прошлое. Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Гарри посмотрел на свою обожённую ладонь.

— Но я виноват. Я это заслужил. Знаете, я не стою того, чтобы вы пострадали из-за меня. Вы должны уйти, пока мой дядя не закончил "урок", — Гарри пытался скрыть от профессора некоторые воспоминания.

— Нет, Поттер, без тебя я никуда не уйду.

— Но я должен быть наказан за смерть крёстного и...Седрика.

— Ты их не убивал! Ты не заслужил наказания! — настаивал Снейп. — А сейчас вернись назад! ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!

То ли подействовал тон Северуса, то ли для этого наступил подходящий момент, но когда Вернон занёс ногу с намерением ударить Гарри по руке, мальчик вытолкнул себя из воспоминаний. Северус с огромным облегчением последовал за ним.

Гарри понадобилось ещё несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя. Он пуще прежнего боролся с магическими бинтами. Мальчик просил Северуса убрать их, но было решено: пока лихорадка не спадёт, он будет привязан.

Гарри злился. Как эти люди смеют контролировать его после всего, что ему пришлось вынести одному? Все взрослые, которые были в его жизни, либо предавали, либо делали ему больно. Как он мог допустить, чтобы всё это случилось с ним? Как он мог поддаться на уловки Вольдеморта в прошлом году? Как он мог позволить Вернону выйти сухим из воды после всего, что тот с ним сделал?

Гарри увидел Снейпа, который стоял рядом с его койкой, делая вид, что волновался за него. Он не мог позволить себе попасться на уловку Снейпа. В этом мире он один, и он должен смириться с этим простым фактом. Нет, Поттер не позволит ещё одному взрослому причинить ему боль.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы вы здесь больше ошивались, Снейп, — зарычал Гарри.

— Следите за языком, Поттер, — парировал Снейп, сразу возвращаясь в роль самого ненавистного учителя. Он быстро подавил свой гнев, вызванный дерзостью мальчишки, напоминая себе, что Поттер привык ко взрослым, которые находились с ним не ради него самого.

Отвернувшись от профессора, Гарри принялся буравить глазами стенку. Прошло пять минут, прежде чем Снейп изрёк:

— Мистер Поттер, довольно этого детского поведения, — жёстко сказал он.

— Просто оставьте меня в покое, Снейп! Мне не нужно, чтобы вы изображали заботу и беспокойство! Вы для меня никто, — закричал Гарри. Голова отозвалась болезненной пульсацией.

Северус был разочарован недостатком доверия у своего ученика, но не винил его в этом. Он не позволит, чтобы его оттолкнул ребёнок, которому очевидно был нужен кто-то, кто бы о нём заботился. «_Я не откажусь от этого мальчишки__!__»_

— Поттер? — тихим голосом позвал мастер зелий. —Я здесь. Я никуда не ухожу.

Гарри опять начал вырываться из магических пут и биться головой о металлические панели своей койки. Снейп бросился к нему и крепко обхватил его голову руками. Гарри боролся до последней капли енергии. Наконец, он выдохся и затих. Зельевар однако не выпускал его головы. Скоро ладони Северуса почувствовали влажность и он посмотрел вниз: Гарри плакал тихими слезами отчаяния.

Снейп развязал бинты и позволил ему выплакаться.

В доме Дурслей Гарри не было позволено подобное проявление эмоций. В такие минуты, когда на него обрушивалась лавина воспоминаний, рядом с ним не было никого. Болезненный вздох вырвался из его груди. Гарри закрыл лицо руками, пряча текущие по щекам слёзы.

Северус чувствовал, что мальчику нужна поддержка и заставил себя сделать невероятное, приобняв одной рукой своего подопечного за плечи. Это было необычное ощущение – дарить кому-то поддержку, тем более Гарри Поттеру. Никогда прежде он так сильно не желал защитить его. Определённо, эти странные сны как-то связаны с этим. Лили наполнила его совершенно незнакомой магией . Она проникла в его каменное сердце, заставляя смягчиться настолько, чтобы иметь сострадание.

Мастер зелий был изумлён, когда Гарри положил голову ему на грудь и позволил своей печали пересилить его. Северус заключил его в кольцо своих рук, давая ему понять, что он рядом. Они так и сидели на кровати, пока Гарри, почувствовав усталость, не уснул в объятиях зельевара.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. ****Печень****е**** и вампиры**

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил мастера зелий, спящего на стуле рядом с его койкой. Тут он вспомнил своё вчерашнее поведение и ему стало жарко. Никому и никогда Гарри не показывал своей боли, поэтому не знал, как профессор отреагирует на его неловкую вспышку эмоций.

Этой ночью он опять видел сны о маме. Теперь Гарри был уверен в том, что она пыталась сказать ему - доверься Снейпу. Хотя после вчерашнего юноша не знал, сможет ли он вообще посмотреть в глаза этому человеку. Как же его угораздило разреветься перед Снейпом?

Теперь во власти профессора было раздавить его в любой момент. Достаточно будет только напомнить об этом инциденте. Он стиснул одеяло так, что суставы побелели, волна стыда ещё раз окатила его с головы до ног.

Он вздрогнул, когда внезапно раздался голос зельевара:

— Поттер, у вас что-нибудь болит? — Северус заметил, как пальцы мальчика сжимали край одеяла.

Гарри помотал головой, посмотрев на свои руки. Он провёл пальцем по маленькому ожогу, и в памяти всплыл "урок" дяди Вернона.

Когда Снейп поднял руку, чтобы проверить температуру Гарри, мальчишка опять шарахнулся от него, словно Северус хотел его ударить.

— Поттер, я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить вам боль. Успокойтесь и возьмите себя в руки. Не смотрите на меня так, словно я - Тёмный лорд.

Гарри отвёл взгляд в сторону, окончательно устыдившись своего поведения.

— Поттер, смотрите на меня, когда я с вами разговариваю. У вас нет причин стыдиться своего положения.

— Вы не обязаны всё время находиться рядом со мной, сэр, — прошептал Гарри. — Я пойму, если вы захотите уйти. Здешняя обстановка действует угнетающе, а сам я – постоянная заноза в заднице.

Снейп крепко взял Гарри за подбородок и заставил его посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Мальчик напряжённо смотрел на него, и Северус немного ослабил хватку. Исчез заносчивый гриффиндорец, на его месте был ребёнок, на котором оставили глубокий отпечаток события, произошедшие независимо от него.

— Я здесь по собственной воле. Более того, я ожидаю, что вы будете соблюдать мои указания.

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Гарри и хотел было отодвинуться, но Снейп снова усилил хватку, удерживая зрительный контакт со своим подопечным. Важно было, чтобы Поттер понял.

— Мистер Поттер, вы не несёте вины за чью-либо смерть. Вам пятнадцать лет и вы жили в условиях, которые сломали бы и взрослого человека. Нам нужно увести вас подальше от всего этого и позволить вам исцелиться как физически, так и морально. Вы понимаете?

Северус подумал о Снейп-мэноре, о холмах, окружающих поместье. И хотя он не был там несколько лет, зельевар знал, что для его ученика это будет самое подходящее место, чтобы восстановить силы.

Гарри молчал. Он и так чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что отнимал у профессора время. Почему Снейп всё ещё здесь? Мужчина вёл себя так, будто заботился о нём, но ведь это не может быть правдой. На ум снова пришли ночные видения. Что ж, доверять Северусу Снейпу будет непросто, особенно после их старых отношений. Тем не менее, его матери видней кому он может верить, не правдa ли?

Снейп отпустил подбородок Гарри и заметил, что его пальцы оставили на нём красноватый след. Сказывалась многолетняя привычка жёсткого обращения с другими. Он должен контролировать себя в общении с Гарри.

Снейп вытащил старую, поношенную книгу и спросил Поттера, имеет ли он желание послушать чтение. Гарри кивнул. Почти забытое воспоминание о том, как ему, младенцу, читали книжку, пронеслось в его памяти.

— История о вампире, которого я когда-то знал. Магглы немного поменяли факты, тем не менее, здесь есть несколько исключительных моментов.

Гарри откинулся на подушки, прикрыв глаза. Сейчас он действительно чувствовал себя в безопасности и его не волновал тот факт, что это благодаря Снейпу. Он попытается сделать всё возможное, чтобы не разрушить этот крупкий мир. Что-то случилось с зельеваром, он стал почти человечным. Вскоре, Гарри потерял ход своих мыслей, вслушиваясь в глубокий шёлковый голос своего нового наставника.

Немного погодя, их пришёл проведать Дамблдор с коробкой восхитительного печенья от Добби. Печенья пахли тем ароматом, о котором вы начинали думать.

Гарри потянулся к коробке и подумал об арахисовом масле. Он уловил аромат тёплого арахиса, перед тем как отправить в рот голубое печенье.

— Ммм, они великолепны! — похвалил Гарри, медленно прожевывая угощение. Он предложил печенья Снейпу и Дамблдору, но они отказались и просто радовались тому, что он их ест.

— Профессор, если у вас есть какие-то дела, которые требуют вашего внимания, я буду счастлив посидеть с Гарри, — предложил директор, про себя удивляясь внезапному стремлению мастера зелий опекать своего ученика. Северус ни разу не отошёл от Гарри, за исключением душа и смены одежды. Альбус был в восторге от того, как изменился зельевар.

— Ну, раз уж вы упомянули об этом, — протянул Снейп, — то я бы хотел наведаться в Снейп-мэнор и убедиться, что домашние эльфы всё приготовили к нашему приходу, а также добавить в защиту дома несколько заклятий, чтобы держать подальше... нежелательных лиц.

— Очень хорошо, очень хорошо, можешь не торопиться, Северус.

Зельевар встал и посмотрел на Гарри. Его подопечный, наслаждаясь печеньями, вроде бы не возражал. И всё же, Северус почувствовал лёгкий укол беспокойства.

— Мистер Поттер, это было последнее, — велел Снейп. — Я вернусь как можно быстрее.

Он протянул руку и опустил её на плечо мальчика, потом повернулся и ушёл. Перед уходом Северус поймал легкую улыбку Дамблдора и нахмурился в ответ.

У Гарри было много вопросов к директору: о Хедвиг, о том, что авроры предприняли, чтобы найти её. Он хотел бы, чтобы Орден Феникса заставил Вернона сказать, где находится его сова. Но в этом случае Министерство не позволит никакого сотрудничества с семьёй маглов.

Сердце Альбуса было наполнено сожалением за своего ученика. Он знал, как много белоснежная сова значила для Гарри. После прошедшего года Дамблдор стремился облегчить жизнь своему студенту. Очевидно, что мальчик тяжело переживал события прошлого года.

Дверь в палату неожиданно распахнулась и вошёл министр Фадж, за ним Перси Уизли и двое незнакомых мужчин. Дамблдор поднялся со стула им на встречу.

— Чем мы обязаны такому визиту? — Дамблдор уже подозревал, что это насчёт вопроса об опекунстве над Гарри.

— Здравствуйте-здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, и вам добрый день, Гарри, — как всегда любезно поприветствовал их министр. — Мы пришли расспросить молодого мистера Поттера о недавних событиях, произошедших в доме его родственников.

Последнее, чего хотел Гарри, так это говорить о Дурслях. И потом, если он расскажет правду, то подвергнет Хедвиг ещё большей опасности. Он посмотрел на Перси, который стоял рядом с министром с пером и блокнотом в руках. Фадж представлял Дамблдору сэра Генри Стантона и Арнольда Кечума, главу департамента служб по делам детей волшебников, когда Перси подошёл к кровати Гарри.

— Рон и мама передают привет. Они очень беспокоятся за тебя, — прошептал он.

—Ээ, скажи им, что я в порядке и пошлю им сову, как только смогу, хорошо? — Гарри очень скучал по своему лучшему другу, но он не хотел, чтобы Рон видел его в таком состоянии. О реакции Гермионы лучше вообще не думать.

Все повернулись к Гарри, и он вжался обратно в подушки, желая оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

— Итак, мистер Поттер, мы бы хотели послушать вашу версию о том, что случилось на Тисовой улице. Мистер Кечум ведёт это дело, а мистер Стантон будет ему помогать. С мистером Уизли вы знакомы, он будет делать записи о нашем разговоре. Давайте начнём с того дня, когда с вами, предполагаемо, начали жестоко обращаться, — Фадж присел на стул, который до этого занимал Дамблдор.

Гарри не мог подобрать слова. Он как-то не успел поразмышлять об этих ужасных днях и, конечно же, юноша не собирался рисковать жизнью Хедвиг. Мужчины внимательно смотрели на него.

— Я сейчас не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Может, мы поговорим об этом в другой раз? — Гарри надеялся, что эта тактика сработает.

— Мистер Поттер, мы ознакомлены с вашим состоянием, мы видели снимки и нам нужно услышать о том, что с вами произошло из ваших уст, — сказал низенький полный мистер Кечум. Он держал в руках стопку фотографий, на самой верхней был изображён ожог. — Теперь, Гарри, расслабься и расскажи нам, что случилось, — тепло добавил он.

Гарри посмотрел на директора, перед тем, как произнести:

— Я упал с лестницы.

Мужчины переглянулись друг с другом, Перси перестал строчить. На лице Дамблдора было написано удивление и шок. Гарри претило лгать, но мысль о том, чтобы рассказать правду, была ещё более ненавистна.

— Мистер Поттер, не обязательно сочинять истории, чтобы выгородить своих опекунов. Им тоже придётся рассказать нам о случившемся. Давайте начнём сначала и вспомним, когда вас ударили в первый раз, — настаивал Кечум.

— Я упал с лестницы, это всё, — мягко сказал Гарри.

Профессор Дамблдор подошёл к кровати больного и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри. Эти господа здесь, чтобы помочь.

Но Гарри больше не доверял Дамблдору после того, что тот скрыл от него в прошлом году и уж тем более не надеялся, что директор позволит ему вернуться назад, чтобы спасти Хедвиг.

— Я...я говорю правду. Я упал. У меня опять начинает болеть голова. Могу я просто уснуть?

Тут заговорил Перси:

— Гарри, судя по этим синякам, это далеко не падение с лестницы. Если ты не расскажешь нам, как всё было на самом деле, тебе придётся вернуться назад к Дурслям.

Дамблдор быстро вмешался:

— Мистер Поттер больше не проведёт ни одного дня в доме Дурслей. Сейчас он под опекой профессора Снейпа, под которой и останется.

Перси выглядел сконфуженно, и посмотрел на министра, ожидая подтверждения словам директора.

Фадж заёрзал на стуле и прочистил горло, перед тем как произнести:

— Сейчас, Гарри, очень важно, чтобы ты сказал правду. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, сэр. Я упал и, правда, не желаю больше говорить об этом, — Гарри отвернул голову к стене и закрыл глаза. «Почему эти люди просто не оставят меня в покое?»

Тут сэр Стантон в первый раз заговорил.

— Если мальчик сказал, что упал с лестницы, то нам нечего больше терять время. Дело закрыто, — он взял свой портфель и направился к двери.

Министр поспешно поднялся, кивнул Дамблдору и последовал за мистером Стантоном, Перси и мистер Кечум выходили последними.

Гарри продолжал лежать лицом к стене, не открывая глаз. Он ощущал на себе взгляд профессора Дамблдора. Потом он почувствовал руку, слегка сжавшую его плечо.

— Ты знаешь, Гарри, что если бы я был в курсе того, что происходило, я бы никогда не оставил тебя там, — мягко промолвил Альбус.

Гарри не хотел слушать жалкие попытки Дамблдора оправдаться. Всё доверие к директору испарилось давным давно.

В палату неожиданно вбежала маленькая медсестра.

— Извините, профессор, но министр желает поговорить с вами. Они ждут вас в вестибюле на первом этаже.

— О, Боже, — вздохнул директор. — Во имя всего святого, что им опять нужно? — он закатил глаза и быстрой походкой вышел из палаты.

Гарри почувствовал усталость, тщетно пытаясь стереть из головы воспоминание об отвратительном "уроке" дяди Вернона. Его разум был мешаниной разных мыслей.

Внезапно он услышал шум, доносящийся из вестибюля. Дверь распахнулась и кучка репортёров хлынула в палату. Вспышки камер ослепили его, люди толкали друг-друга, чтобы подобраться поближе к нему, и выкрикивали вопросы.

— Значит эта правда? Ваши опекуны действительно издевались над вами?

— Как случилось, что вы не наложили на них заклинание забвения?

— Под чьей опекой вы сейчас находитесь?

Вопросы продолжали сыпаться на него. Всё это время Гарри толкали и кричали ему, чтобы он посмотрел в объектив. Юноша не мог сделать ни одного движения, его, как будто, оглушили. Чья-то рука потянулась к нему и, схватив за волосы, старалась повернуть его лицо по направлению к камере. Дядя Вернон поступал также, перед тем, как избить его. Он не знал, как остановить это и паника затопила его.

Медсестра вбежала в палату и начала кричать репортёрам, чтобы они ушли. Естественно, её никто не слушал. Неприятного вида оператор сново вцепился Гарри в волосы и дёрнул в свою сторону. Уже не владея собой, Гарри принялся отталкивать от себя всех. Его неудержимо колотило, он выискивал в толпе Снейпа. Он не помнил, почему снова оказался один. Голова опять болезненно пульсировала, он весь покрылся потом.

Температура увеличилась вместе со стрессом, в котором Гарри находился. Перед тем, как сестра смогла оказать ему медицинскую помощь, он потерял сознание.

Тут дверь снова распахнулась, залетел сквозняк и громкий голос рявкнул:

— Вон отсюда! Сейчас же!

Все глаза устремились на грозного мага, и репортёры поспешили ретироваться. Фотограф, который до этого держал Гарри за волосы, широким полукругом обошёл Снейпа, выглядев при этом досмерти напуганным.

Северус бросился к кровати Гарри. Приглушённый стон сорвался с его губ, когда он увидел своего подопечного.

Мальчика немилосердно трясло. Снейп проверил его лоб, ужаснувшись тому, какой он был горячий. У этого ребёнка когда-нибудь будет перерыв? Как репортёры об этом пронюхали и почему никто не присматривал за Гарри?

Он быстро оглянулся и понял, что Дамблдора след простыл. Чёрт его побери! Он думал, что оставил Гарри в надёжных руках. Северус злился на себя за то, что ушёл, но ещё больше злился на Альбуса за то, что тот оставил Гарри одного.

Тут директор ворвался в палату, полыхая гневом.

— Они хотят отослать его назад!

— О чём вы говорите, чёрт возьми? Почему вас не было с Поттером, когда сюда ворвались репортёры? Посмотрите на него! — вскипел Снейп.

— Ты слушаешь меня, Северус? Они хотят отослать его обратно к маглам. Они думают, что там ему безопасней...чем с тобой. Они требуют этого от департамента служб по делам детей волшебников. Кто-то в министерстве дёргает за нужные ниточки, чтобы вернуть его обратно. Кто-то желает Гарри смерти, — бушевал обычно спокойный Дамблдор.

— Я...я не верю этому, они не могут этого сделать. Разве они не видели отчёт о состоянии Поттера, когда мы нашли его? Разве они не видели фотографий? — недоумевал Северус.

В это время маленькая медсестра покинула палату, потом вернулась обратно и закричала:

— Быстрее, они идут сюда! Возьмите мальчика, заберите его отсюда! Я видела, как вы к нему относитесь, — обратилась она к Снейпу. — Я уверена, что с вами он будет в безопасности! Уходите через заднюю дверь, уходите СЕЙЧАС!

Дважды повторять было не нужно. Северус взял Гарри на руки, Дамблдор открыл боковую дверь. Они быстро спустились по лестнице, выбрались наружу, на встречу яркому солнцу, и аппарировали в Снейп-мэнор.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Заботясь о Гарри**

Альбус немедленно принялся накладывать защитные чары на поместье, чтобы оградить его от министерства и пожирателей смерти. Снейп-мэнор будто бы оказался в гигантском пузыре, который обеспечивал безопасность всем, кто находился внутри. Обнаружить поместье было невозможно, а пароль к камину могли сообщить только Дамблдор и Снейп.

Закончив с защитой дома, директор аппарировал назад в Хогвартс, улаживать беспорядок с министерством магии.

Снейп внёс Гарри в дом, осторожно опустив мальчика на кровать в его новой комнате. Перед тем, как вернуться в больницу, Северус внёс в обстановку спальни красные тона.

На кровати лежало покрывало с изображением Гриффиндора, с окон свисали шторы из красного шёлка, мебель из орехового дерева имела насыщенный бордовый оттенок.

Гарри опять начал биться в конвульсиях, лихорадка выходила из-под контроля. Он метался по кровати, ударяясь головой об её спинку. Как бы Северус не хотел этого, но придётся снова применить магические бинты. Снейп вскинул палочку и волшебные путы обвились вокруг рук и ног больного. Гарри застонал.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо больше! — умолял он.

Северус знал, что Поттера мучают видения об его отвратительном дядюшке, и это тревожило его. Дьявол, он должен понизить температуру, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. В этот момент в камине полыхнуло зелёное пламя и в комнату ввалились мистер и миссис Уизли.

— О, Мерлин. Во имя всего святого, что случилось? — запричитала Молли, увидев шрамы на лице и груди Гарри. — Это должно быть ужасно для бедного мальчика.

— Я только что просмотрел Ежедневный пророк, завтрашние заголовки будут гласить "Мальчик, который выжил, умирает в руках своей маггловской семьи!" Магическое общество будет жаждать крови! — серьёзно заявил Артур.

Подойдя к кровати, Молли положила на лоб Гарри холодное полотенце.

— Северус, он весь горит.

— Я это и так знаю! — напустился на неё Снейп. — Ничего не помогает. Боюсь, нам придётся прибегнуть к старому маггловскому методу и запаковать бедного мальчика в лёд.

Снейп достал палочку и превратил кровать Гарри в ванную, наполненную льдом.

— Почему он привязан, Северус? Он никуда не собирается, знаешь ли, — упрекнула его Молли, бережно ослабив бинты на запястьях мальчика.

— Он травмировал себя, Молли, — раздражённо сказал Снейп. —Уж, наверное, я смогу определить, когда ребёнок собирается превратить голову в кровавое месиво.

В этот момент Гарри опять забился в агонии, его спина выгнулась дугой. С силой дёрнув за ослабленный бинт, он высвободил руку и хватил ею по металлической стенке ванны. Раздался жуткий звук хрустнувшей кости, а затем крики, которые разбудили бы мёртвого.

Молли почувствовала себя ужасно! Она быстро отошла в сторону, давая возможность мастеру зелий помочь больному.

Бережно придерживая сломанную руку Гарри, Северус откинул мокрые волосы со лба мальчика и проверил его лоб. Лихорадка была невероятно высокой. Ему потребуется помощь. Зельевар осторожно положил повреждённую руку на грудь мальчика, желая иметь возможность вылечить её. Но он не собирался рисковать. Бросив в камин горсть летучего пороха, Северус вызвал Поппи.

Появившись из камина, мадам Помфри немедленно принялась хлопотать над мальчиком. Она вылечила сломанную руку...уже второй раз за это время. Потом напоила Гарри жаропонижающим зельем, но оно оказалось бесполезным. Она снова попыталась убрать безобразные шрамы с его лица и груди.

— Северус, давай попробуем жаропонижающее зелье, которое ты делал до этого. Теперь, когда организм Гарри не переполнен другими зельями, оно может помочь, — взволнованно предложила Поппи.

— Мы не можем рисковать, — возразил Снейп, изучая своего подопечного. — Его можно принимать только один раз в течении семи дней. Поттер может провалиться в кому. Если мы снова дадим ему это зелье, то мы не в коем случае не должны позволить ему уснуть, пока лихорадка не спадёт. Неизвестно, сколько времени на это уйдёт.

— У нас нет выбора. Если его мозг продолжит жариться в том же духе, невозможно сказать, какой вред это принесёт. Будем дежурить по очереди, — твёрдо сказала Поппи.

Северус откупорил флакон с зельем и поднёс его к губам мальчика. Гарри не понимал происходящего. Он чувствовал только боль и жар, не в силах переварить мысль о принятии следующей порции зелий. Сжав губы, он отвернул голову от фиала.

— Поттер, что я говорил насчёт того, чтобы вы следовали моим указаниям! — рявкнул Северус. — Я не потерплю непослушания! — ему было ненавистно употреблять такой тон с больным ребёнком, но необходимо было достучаться до Поттера.

Хотя разум Гарри был затуманен, он понял, что Снейп им недоволен...опять, и открыв рот, покорно проглотил зелье.

Спустя несколько часов голова разболелась так, что он не мог нормально видеть. Северус задавал ему вопросы и Гарри прикладывал все усилия, чтобы отвечать на них и не засыпать. Он не мог снова ослушаться профессора, хотя спать хотелось зверски. Почему Снейп не может этого понять?

— Поттер, как ваша рука? — нетерпеливо спросил зельевар, уже во второй раз.

— Болит...Я устал, — прошептал Гарри. — Мне нужно хотя бы несколько минут поспать.

— Поттер, Гарри, смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — Северус провёл у постели больного уже чертовски много времени.

— Простите...мне жаль, — прохрипел юноша. Горло саднило после долгих криков. — Я устал.

Северус схватил Гарри за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул, приводя его в чувство.

Мальчик в страхе открыл глаза. Всего лишь на мгновения ему почудилось, что он опять в руках Вернона.

— Ты не должен засыпать, Гарри. Это зелье опасно. И не смотри на меня так! Я не причиню тебе боли! — зарычал Снейп.

Молли подошла к ним и положила руку Северусу на плечо.

— Позволь мне посидеть с ним. Ты дежуришь уже несколько часов. Сделай перерыв, — это прозвучало скорее как приказ. Снейп поднялся со стула и слегка улыбнулся Гарри, проведя рукой по его щеке. Гарри отпрянул назад и отвернулся. В глазах всё ещё читался страх.

"Да что это со мной?" подумал Северус. "Мне нужно контролировать себя. Этот ребёнок не заслужил подобного!" С этими мыслями зельевар вышел из комнаты, направляясь в собственные покои.

Двумя часами позже...лихорадка Гарри спала и ему стало лучше. Молли заплакала. Услышав её, Снейп бросился назад в комнату.

— Что? Что случилось? — закричал он, подбежав к кровати.

Гарри посмотрел на него и улыбнулся: волосы зельевара были растрёпаны, а одежда помята.

Глядя на улыбку своего подопечного, Северус почувствовал такое облегчение, что ему было наплевать, что над ним посмеивались. Он взял руку своего ученика и слегка сжал её. Сперва Гарри напрягся, но потом, расслабившись, стиснул в ответ руку своего наставника.

Молли наконец перестала плакать и положила ладонь ему на спину. В этот момент Гарри в первый раз в жизни почувствовал заботу и безопасность. Это было действительно здорово. Может быть его видения и вправду были реальными.

Скоро Гарри погрузился в крепкий и здоровый сон. Наконец-то.

Молли воспользовалась этим, чтобы просветить Северуса о визите министра в палату Гарри. Зельевар разозлился на Дамблдора за то, что тот не сообщил ему об этом раньше. Он не знал, как объяснить ложные показания Гарри. Может быть мальчик был слишком напуган, чтобы сказать правду. Сейчас его подопечному предстоит долгий путь к выздоровлению и он, Северус, будет рядом, чтобы помочь.

Когда, наконец, чета Уизли собралась домой, Молли повернулась к Снейпу:

— Никто не позаботится о Гарри лучше тебя. Ты сам это знаешь, не так ли? Не позволяй им забрать его отсюда. Я рассчитываю на тебя, — с этими словами она шагнула в камин и отправилась домой, рассказать взволнованным Рону и Гермионе свежие новости.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Гардероб**

После плотного завтрака в постели, Гарри почувствовал себя намного лучше. Лихорадка исчезла, рука больше не болела, а в комнату лился солнечный свет. Юноша встал и нетвёрдой походкой направился к окну. Открывшийся перед ним вид был так обширен и прекрасен, что Гарри не поверил своим глазам

Мальчик посмотрел на свою одежду, задаваясь вопросом, что ему надеть, так как он всё ещё был в больничной пижаме. Кроме того, вряд ли здесь найдётся что-нибудь из его вещей.

В это время в комнату вошел Снейп.

— Кто разрешил вам вставать, мистер Поттер? — резко спросил Северус, увидев Гарри у окна.

— Мне уже намного лучше... сэр, — мальчик слегка поёжился при мысли, что он гость в доме профессора Снейпа.

— Рецидив нам ни к чему. Примите душ, одевайтесь, и мы посмотрим, насколько хорошо вы себя чувствуете, — Северус старался говорить мягче, чем обычно, зная, как жёсткий тон может подействовать на мальчишку.

Гарри смущённо уставился в пол:

— У меня нет здесь одежды... сэр.

— Ну что ж, к счастью у меня есть прекрасный портной, — язвительно заметил зельевар.

— Профессор, мне вполне хватит одной пары джинсов и двух рубашек, — сказав это, юноша почувствовал себя невероятно глупо, но он не хотел весь год ходить по Хогвартсу в жутких чёрных костюмах. — У меня есть деньги в Гринготсе. Как только начнётся школа, я верну вам долг, — увидев, как в чёрных глазах полыхнул гнев, Гарри отошёл подальше к окну.

— Во-первых, мистер Поттер, вы сейчас находитесь под моей опекой, и я плачу за все необходимые вам вещи. Разве, похоже, что мне нужны ваши жалкие деньги? — распрямив плечи, Северус продолжил. — Во-вторых, вы будете носить то, что я вам скажу, и я не желаю выслушивать никаких жалоб по этому поводу. И наконец, я категорически против того, чтобы вы разгуливали по Снейп-мэнору в ДЖИНСАХ!

Гарри почувствовал себя унизительно. Конечно, он должен был знать, что будет только обузой для зельевара. Разве дядя Вернон не говорил ему, какой обузой был Гарри для его семьи?

— Я... Я не хочу обременять вас, сэр. Простите, — покраснев, пролепетал он.

Снейп только сейчас понял, что натворил, и ещё раз напомнил себе про самоконтроль. Последнее чего он хотел, так это чтобы Гарри стыдился себя и ощущал себя лишним. Северус до сих пор не мог поверить в столь резкие изменения, произошедшие с Поттером. Что случилось с самоуверенным, дерзким Гриффиндорцем? Этот мальчик запинался во время речи, пятился назад, вообще вёл себя так, словно Северус мог в любую минуту превратиться в дементора.

— Вы не обязаны всё время извиняться, мистер Поттер. Я немедленно вызову своего портного. А вы идите в душ. Кинси, мой домашний эльф, принесёт вам что-нибудь из одежды.

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, его мантия как обычно развевалась за его спиной.

Выйдя из душа, Гарри обнаружил на раковине халат и нижнее бельё. Вернувшись в спальню, он увидел там низкого пухлого мужчину, державщего в руках рулетку. Кровать Гарри была покрыта рулонами тканей.

— Мм, здравствуйте. Я - Гарри.

Мужчина стоял с открытым ртом, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Только представьте, он будет брать мерки у Гарри Поттера. То-то будут восторги, когда жена об этом узнает.

В это время, усмехаясь, в комнату проскользнул Снейп.

—Лотус! Возьми себя в руки!

При виде хозяина дома, мужчина подскочил и весь обратился во внимание.

Снейп начал делать заказ:

— Нам понадобятся две парадные мантии лучшего качества, три школьных мантии, рубашки с запонками на воротниках, футболки, несколько шерстяных свитеров, нижнее бельё, десять пижам, несколько пар спортивных штанов и рубашек, носки, две пары выходных туфель, две пары школьных ботинок, две пары спортивных ботинок и три пары выходных брюк, семь комплектов школьной формы и... — Северус посмотрел на Гарри и ухмыльнулся, — две пары джинсов.

Юноша не знал, что сказать. У него никогда не было больше двух пар брюк, не говоря уж об остальных вещах.

Подойдя к Гарри, Лотус принялся за дело. Попытке измерить талию юноши воспрепятствовал объёмистый халат.

— Вы не против того, чтобы снять халат, мистер Поттер? — любезно спросил портной.

Гарри заколебался. Его спина и рёбра, даже под воздействием множества зелий и лечебных мазей, выглядели безобразно.

Заметив растерянность Гарри, Снейп положил руку ему на плечо, попутно стягивая с него халат. Северус почувствовал напряжение мальчика, когда тот увидел реакцию портного.

Лотус громко выдохнул и гневно посмотрел на Снейпа. Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит!

Северус мгновенно сообразил, о чём подумал мужчина: что это он сотворил такое со своим подопечным.

Поттер попытался вернуть халат, но зельевар швырнул упомянутый предмет на кровать.

— Бери свои мерки, Лотус, и поживее, — рыкнул Снейп. Он не собирался объяснять портному, откуда взялись шрамы на теле юноши, это было ниже его достоинства.

Гарри тем временем старался думать о чём-нибудь постороннем. Казалось, что Снейп пытается сделать тоже самое. Подойдя к шкафу, он вытащил оттуда золотистый свёрток, размером с метлу.

— Мистер Поттер, это вам преждевременный подарок от профессора Люпина. Он не сможет увидеть вас в ваш день рождения, и поэтому попросил меня передать это вам. Но вы будете пользоваться им только с моего разрешения, ясно?

Гарри взял подарок и медленно развернул его. Внутри была Победа 5000 Молния! Новейшая модель, самая быстрая и самая дорогая. Он не верил своим глазам.

— Спасибо, сэр, — прошептал Гарри. — Но как он смог заплатить за это?

Он тщательно исследовал свою метлу, раз за разом проводя по ней руками, и не в силах остановиться, словно стараясь впитать её в себя. А что будет с Роном, когда он увидит это чудо! Ну как же ему хотелось сесть на неё и взлететь. Прямо сейчас.

Глядя на улыбку Гарри, Снейп почувствовал удовлетворение, сделав подарок раньше времени.

— Что ж, наверное, Блэк тоже замешан в этом. Вполне возможно, что он оставил Люпину некоторую сумму.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, собираясь снова поблагодарить его, но в этот момент шрам взорвался дикой болью. Упав на пол, он закричал, но сразу же закусил губу, пытаясь не издать ни звука.

Лотус отскочил назад, в ужасе от увиденного. Кровь стекала по руке мальчика, хотя к нему никто не прикасался.

Опустившись на колени рядом с Гарри, Северус начал массировать его спину маленькими круговыми движениями, одновременно шепча ему: "Дыши". Быть свидетелем одной из атак Вольдеморта оказалось для мастера зелий довольно нервным испытанием, так как Снейп ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь Гарри. Через несколько минут боль утихла, и мальчик прислонился к профессору, стараясь выровнять дыхание и чувствуя, что сейчас лишится съеденного завтрака.

— Голова... Мне дурно, — и Гарри вырвало прямо на новую мантию Снейпа. «Ну всё, теперь я труп!»

Лотус тоже испугался за ребёнка, ожидая, что зельевар ударит его.

Но Северус просто вытащил палочку и убрал беспорядок. Потом взял своего подопечного на руки и отнёс в свою комнату, так как кровать гриффиндорца была завалена тканями. Ощущая себя выжатым лимоном, Гарри не протестовал. Северус уложил его на кровать и направился в ванную за зельем от головной боли.

—Вот, сынок, выпей это и поспи немного, — прозвучал спокойный голос учителя.

'Сынок…' пронеслось у него в голове. Неужели это сказал тот самый учитель зельеварения, который снимал с него баллы при каждом удобном случае? Выпив зелье, Гарри откинулся на подушки.

— Поттер, вы можете сказать мне, что потребовалось Тёмному Лорду?

— Думаю, он разозлён из-за чего-то. Он чувствует, что что-то потерял. Он прямо взбесился, — Гарри взглянул на Снейпа и был шокирован, увидев страх в глазах своего наставника.

— Сэр, что случилось?

— Полагаю, он зол потому, что потерял тебя, — загадочно прошептал профессор.

Снейп присел на кровать рядом с Гарри и провёл пальцами по лбу мальчика, откидывая назад чёрные пряди. Он рассеяно продолжал это занятие, пока не заметил, что мальчик начинает засыпать. Взяв со стула стёганое одеяло, Северус укрыл покрытое синяками тело, и только потом заметил портного, стоящего в дверях. Снейп встал и широким шагом вышел из спальни.

— Одежда будет готова завтра, сэр.

— Недостаточно быстро, Лотус, она должна быть готова сегодня, — отрезал мастер зелий.

— Хорошо, сэр, — портной посмотрел в сторону кровати. — Для этого мальчика я постараюсь изо всех сил. С ним всё будет в порядке?

— Да, но ты никому не скажешь о том, что видел сегодня, — угрожающим тоном предупредил Снейп.

Портной кивнул и ещё раз взглянул на спящего мальчика.

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что комната полна одежды. Неужели кто-то действительно потратил драгоценное время на то, чтобы сшить её? Похоже, Снейп правда хотел позаботиться о нём. На короткое мгновение он почувствовал дискомфорт от всей этой затеи, но вспомнив свои видения, сразу успокоился. Кто бы мог подумать, что зельевар окажется лучше Дурслей?

Почистив зубы и умывшись, он вышел из ванной и окинул взглядом новые вещи, висевщие в воздухе на вешалках. Гарри выбрал чёрные брюки и голубой джемпер. Красивые, сшитые по размеру, чёрные туфли превосходно дополнили наряд.

Гарри спустился в зал, намереваясь найти профессора. Особняк был в прямом смысле дворцом. Он потерялся бы здесь, если бы не помнил, где находился. Убранство дома было настолько богатым и красивым, что Гарри очень старался ни на что не налететь и ничего не разбить. Спустившись по лестнице, он услышал голоса, доносившиеся из большой комнаты с гигантским камином. Войдя в зал, Гарри замер как вкопанный. На диване сидела никто иная, как миссис Фигг.

Заметив его, Арабелла воскликнула:

— О, Гарри, я так волновалась за тебя.

Снейп резко обернулся.

— Кто разрешил вам вставать? Вы жаждете повторения пройденного? Идите сюда и садитесь!

Гарри почувствовал лёгкое раздражение от того, что Снейп отдавал ему приказы, как двухлетнему ребёнку. Похоже ему придётся некоторое время привыкать к тому, что о нём заботятся.

— Я очень хорошо себя чувствую, сэр.

— Об этом буду судить я, — шёлковым голосом возразил Северус.

Гарри неохотно прошёл к кожаному стулу у камина. Проверив лоб своего подопечного и не обнаружив никаких признаков лихорадки, Северус предложил ему тыквенный сок, вместо того, чтобы отправить обратно в кровать.

Гарри взял напиток и повернулся к миссис Фигг, отметив, что на ней было её домашнее платье и старые поношенные тапочки. Время от времени она боязливо оглядывалась по сторонам.

— Не могу поверить, что вы здесь, — обратился он к ней.

—Я высказала Дамблдору, всё что думаю о нём. Как он мог оставить тебя с этими ужасными людьми? Я остолбенела, когда он сообщил мне, что ты под опекой Северуса. Из котла да в огонь, сказала я ему. Альбус, наконец, уступил и позволил мне собственными глазами убедиться, что ты в безопасности, — сказала Арабелла, заметив ухмылку на лице мастера зелий.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Снейп не привык к гостям и не видел необходимости менять это.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что газеты пишут о тебе, не правда ли? — спросила миссис Фигг таким тоном, будто всё это было большим секретом.

— Нет, мэм. Я не читал газет, — признался Гарри.

Арабелла посмотрела на Снейпа, прежде чем выдать:

— Весь магический мир жаждет узнать, как ты и кто именно сделал такое с тобой.

— Достаточно, — раздражённо прервал её Северус. — Поттеру незачем забивать себе голову дополнительными проблемами.

— Я считаю, что мы должны позволить Гарри самому решать это.

— Думаю, что нет. Теперь я его законный опекун, и я принимаю все решения, касающиеся его, – отрезал Снейп.

Арабелла выпрямилась и возмущённо спросила:

— Когда это опекунство закончится, мистер Снейп?

— Это не твоё дело. В любом случае, оно может быть постоянным, — надменно ответил Северус.

Вот это была новость для Гарри.

— Постоянным? – переспросил он.

Снейп проигнорировал вопрос, не желая вдаваться в подробности в присутствии сквиба.

— Нет, я не допущу, чтобы Гарри пострадал ещё и от рук бывшего пожирателя смерти! — не отступала Фигг.

— Ты потеряла все права и привилегии, касающиеся мистера Поттера. Полагаю, что это ты должна была присматривать за ним этим летом? Что ж, ты проделала отличную работу, Арабелла.

Это едкое замечание отмело все дальнейшие возражения. Миссис Фигг взяла свою сумку и направилась к камину. Остановившись перед Гарри, она мягко похлопала его по голове.

— Прости меня, сынок.

С этими словами она бросила в огонь летучий порох и исчезла.

Гарри встал и повернулся к мастеру зелий.

— Зачем вы так с ней обошлись?

— Не нарывайтесь, мистер Поттер, — зловеще предупредил зельевар.

— Нет, она сделала для меня всё возможное! — воскликнул юноша.

Со Снейпом начало происходить что-то странное. Ещё находясь в больничном крыле, он неожиданно ощутил слабый поток гнева, который тёк по его венам, проникал в душу.

Что-то определённо было не так, но в этот момент он потерял контроль над собой.

Нечто тёмное и злое завладело его сердцем. Северус изо всех сил старался взять себя в руки, но это нечто вырвалось наружу, и воздух насытился чёрной магией.

Не успел Гарри опомниться, как зельевар резко схватил его за плечи и прижал к стене.

— Никогда не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, мальчишка! Я ясно выразился? — зарычал Снейп. Его гнев был так внезапен и исходил, казалось бы, из неоткуда. Северус старался подавить его, но не мог контролировать эту непонятную волну злости, которая пронизывала всё его тело.

Гарри похолодел. Это было ему знакомо. Он не мог ответить Снейпу, находясь в ужасе от реакции профессора. Опять поднялись на поверхность воспоминания о дяде Верноне и его наказаниях.

Снейп сжал волосы на затылке мальчика. Необузданный гнев по отношению к Гарри всё больше овладевал им, пожирая изнутри. И хотя он был мастером окклюменции, сейчас он был не в силах совладать со своими эмоциями, отогнать эту беспочвенную злость.

Гарри ожидал пощёчины, не решаясь сказать что-нибудь.

— Спрашиваю ещё раз, я ясно выразился?

— Д-да сэр, — пролепетал мальчик.

Снейп бросил его на стул, но Гарри, вместо того, чтобы сесть, потерял равновесие и с силой врезался в стеклянный кофейный столик. Хрупкий предмет взорвался сотнями осколков, которые впились в плечи и грудь юноши. В ужасе от происходящего, он не мог даже пошевелиться.

Это снова произошло! Теперь, когда Гарри думал, что в его жизни появился человек, который позаботится о нём. Должно быть он действительно вызывал гнев в людях.

Он надеялся, что будет в безопасности с профессором Снейпом, но разве он не заслужил наказания за то, что ослушался его, встал с постели...дважды? Мозг Гарри опять отказывался работать рационально. Будучи травмированным те только физически, но самое главное эмоционально, он принял реакцию Снейпа, как заслуженное наказание за убийство крёстного, Седрика и своих родителей. Его разум сново закрылся, как в случае, когда Вернон издевался над ним. Пузырь реальности лопнул.

Подойдя к Гарри, Северус почувствовал, как гнев вдруг отпустил его. Юноша закрыл голову руками, защищая её от ударов, которые должны были последовать. Но Снейп осторожно поднял своего подопечного с пола, поддерживая его с выражением ужаса на лице. Маленькие раны, нанесённые осколками, слегка кровоточили. Хуже всего обстояло дело с нижней губой.

Северус был поражён! Он только что вёл себя как пожиратель смерти по отношению к мальчику, которого хотел усыновить. Что же с ним произошло? От былого гнева не осталось и следа, только потрясение от своих неконтролируемых действий. Ему нет прощения.

Глаза Гарри остекленели, словно его сознание было в другом месте. Северус запаниковал.

— Поттер, сынок, ты слышишь меня? — Снейп направился к лестнице, держа на руках оцепеневшее тело.

— Я... я не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Это был несчастный случай. Мне очень жаль, — Северусу действительно было жаль. Как он собирается стать отцом для Гарри, если не может совладать со своими эмоциями? Или на него до сих пор влияют методы его собственного отца?

Северус опустил Гарри на постель и осторожно осмотрел его раны. Повреждения на теле были не очень глубокие. Он бережно убрал остатки стекла и смазал раны заживляющим бальзамом. Порезы быстро затянулись, за исключением раны на нижней губе.

Снейп просидел со своим подопечным всю ночь. Всё это время Гарри пристально смотрел в потолок, пока наконец не провалился в тревожный сон.

Зельевар был всё ещё в ужасе от того, что натворил. Раньше с ним никогда такого не случалось, и он боялся того, что это может повториться. Мальчик не сказал ничего такого, что послужило бы причиной подобной реакции. Это было ненормально, и Северус намеревался выяснить, в чём дело. Ради Гарри и ради его будущего.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Северус**

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся абсолютно рассеянным. Голова болезненно пульсировала, всё тело ныло, и он почувствовал, что нижняя губа стала больше. Откинув одеяло, мальчик посмотрел на свою одежду. _Как я оказался в пижаме?_ Он не мог припомнить, что надевал её. Какой-то отрезок времени напрочь стёрся из его памяти. Тут он вспомнил то, что произошло вчера.

Гарри так и не понял, какая муха укусила зельевара. Совершенно очевидно, что это он вызвал такую реакцию у Снейпа, но как? На душе было тревожно, как никогда раньше.

Он вспомнил взгляд своего наставника, очень странный взгляд. Блестящий и отстранённый. С самого начала с зельеваром было всё в порядке, почему он вдруг так обезумел? Гарри вспомнил, как врезался в кофейный столик, и маленькие осколки, впивающиеся в его кожу. Снейп выглядел таким удивлённым, словно не мог поверить в то, что случилось. Он очень сожалел...в отличии от Вернона.

Гарри окинул взглядом свою новую спальню и ему стало так приятно от того, что кто-то взял и украсил её по его вкусу. Даже Сириус никогда этого не делал. Хотя Гарри сердился на профессора за вчерашнее, он посмотрел на ситуацию с другой стороны, уверяя себя в том, что сам виноват и заслужил это. Вина за смерть крёстного и Седрика всё ещё не отпускала его.

Пройдя в ванную, мальчик посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он осторожно дотронулся до раны на губе, которая снова начала слегка кровоточить. Зато шрамы на теле почти исчезли. Приняв душ и надев чёрные брюки и тёмно-зелёную водолазку, которая надёжно скрывала синяки, он спустился вниз, намереваясь позавтракать на кухне с домашними эльфами. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это встретиться со Снейпом. Блуждая по дому, Гарри пытался найти путь на кухню.

Северус тем временем сидел в своём кабинете, уставившись в окно и думая о происшедшем.

Какого чёрта он так сорвался? Как-будто вчера он видел перед собой не Гарри, а кого-то другого. Империус исключался, так как его сознание было абсолютно ясным. В конце концов, он решил, что стоит проверить себя на наличие проклятий.

В ту ночь, когда он взял Поттера под свою опеку, дал себе клятву никогда не поднимать на него руку. Будучи ребёнком, зельевар немало натерпелся от своего отца, который бил и унижал его. Это новое начало с Гарри имело для Северуса большое значение. Он не хотел вот так вот закончить свою жизнь, ничего не изменив в ней, так ничего и не сделав. Снейп знал, что мальчик нуждается в нём. Тем более эти проклятые видения от Лили постоянно занимали его мысли.

Вначале он пошёл на это в основном для того, чтобы как-то оправдаться в собственных глазах, сделать себя лучше. Но теперь его решение позаботиться о Гарри не имело с этим ничего общего. Он постепенно привязывался к этому ребёнку, который оказался намного храбрее, чем считал Северус. И самое главное - без капли высокомерия.

Он вспомнил ожог на ладони Поттера. Однажды, отец также наказал его. Северус хотел, чтобы Гарри начал новую жизнь - без боли и страха. И тем не менее, вчера он был не в силах совладать с собой. Это странное, неконтролируемое ощущение власти было незнакомо ему. Он чувствовал, как чёрная магия брала над ним верх.

Взгляд Гарри, когда Северус держал его за руку в больничном крыле, и выражение абсолютного счастья, когда его подопечный распаковал Молнию. Эти моменты были настоящими, искренними, и они проломили прочные стены зельевара. Теперь он должен был как-то сгладить то, что вчера натворил.

Ему нужно было доказать своему ученику, что он не причинит ему боли и не бросит его, они вместе пройдут этот сложный период. Поэтому, он принял решение усыновить мальчика. Северус почувствовал, как тяжёлый груз, который давил на его плечи, сразу же испарился. Это решение было самым правильным, которое он когда-либо принимал за всю свою жизнь.

Мастер зелий знал, что его шпионская деятельность завершилась, так как историю Поттера бестактно выложили на первую полосу газет. Теперь все в курсе того, что он стал опекуном Гарри Поттера с согласия Дамблдора. Оформив всё официальным путём, он собирался убедить мальчика в том, что настроен серьёзно. Только бы Поттер согласился на это.

Он должен был сделать так, чтобы Гарри перестал видеть в нём врага и снова поверил ему.

Тут он заметил в коридоре Гарри, настороженно озирающегося по сторонам.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер.

Гарри остановился и повернул назад, намереваясь вернуться старым путём. Он ещё не был готов к разговору с зельеваром.

— Я знаю, вы сердитесь на меня. Прошлой ночью я потерял контроль. Я..я точно не знаю, что со мной произошло.

Гарри изучал свои ботинки, не желая встречаться взглядом с профессором.

— Извольте войти и присоединиться ко мне, — это ясно прозвучало как приказ.

— Мистер Поттер, я к вам обращаюсь, — не допускающим никаких возражений тоном, произнёс Снейп.

Гарри повернулся к дверям и медленно вошёл в отделанный ореховым деревом кабинет. Он посмотрел на Снейпа, сидящего за письменным столом, и на короткое мгновение выдержал его взгляд. Было сложно сдерживать гнев, который он испытывал к мастеру зелий.

Наблюдая за своим подопечным, Снейп видел, что тот борется со своими эмоциями.

— Сядьте, мистер Поттер.

Гарри продолжал стоять, уставившись в пол. Руки были сжаты в кулаки, он весь напрягся.

— Учтите, дважды я повторять не стану. Существуют методы, которые заставят вас сесть и без вашего участия.

Не имея ни малейшего желания познакомиться с этими методами поближе, Гарри присел на краешек стула напротив Снейпа, и вызывающе посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Хорошо, что вам нужно? — спокойно произнёс он, что однако не соответствовало его внутреннему состоянию.

Снейп проигнорировал дерзкий тон подростка.

—Я должен...извиниться за своё вчерашнее поведение. Я ни в коей мере не хотел, чтобы вы врезались в стол, — сделав паузу, он продолжил, — и мне не следовало так реагировать на то, как вы со мной говорили.

Гарри застыл. Неужели Снейп только что извинился перед ним? Он не знал, что сказать, ровно как и не был сейчас в состоянии поддерживать разговор. Губа запульсировала и мальчик почувствовал, что она сново кровоточит.

— Дать вам обезбаливающего зелья для вашей губы? — мягко спросил Снейп.

Гарри только помотал головой и приложил палец ко рту, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Вот уж чего он не хотел делать, так это пить очередное зелье от Снейпа. Кто знает, чем зельевар опоил его вчера, раз он ничего не может вспомнить.

— Что ж, я приму это как знак того, что с вами всё в порядке, — некоторое время профессор наблюдал за своим учеником. Тот был напряжён как струна, и упорно пытался остановить кровь, текущую из раны.

— Расслабьтесь, мистер Поттер, я не собираюсь снова навредить вам. Я не уверен в том, что произошло вчера, но могу вас заверить, что этого больше не повторится. Теперь будьте так любезны, подойдите ко мне. Мне нужно получше осмотреть вашу рану. Так как зелья опять перестали на вас действовать, боюсь, придётся применить маггловский метод накладывания швов.

Гарри со страхом посмотрел на своего учителя.

— Я в порядке, сэр.

— Я пробовал вылечить её прошлой ночью и сегодня на рассвете, но магические способы лечения не действуют. Предполагаю, что вы употребили слишком много зелий за такой короткий срок. Пожалуйста, подойдите сюда, — Северус отодвинул стул в сторону.

Если честно, то Гарри было уже наплевать на разбитую губу, он отчаянно хотел покинуть кабинет зельевара. Ему было всё известно о маггловских швах, и он не горел желанием подпускать к себе Снейпа с иглой.

— Профессор, может быть вы просто оставите меня в покое? Могу я позавтракать на кухне?

— Вы будете есть со мной, а не как домашний эльф. Я ещё раз попрощу вас подойти ко мне, в противном случае мне придётся заставить вас сделать это.

Мрачно посмотрев на Снейпа, Гарри встал и медленно подошёл к нему. Встав рядом со стулом зельевара, мальчик сунул руки в карманы, чувствуя, как кровь потекла из раны, как только он убрал палец.

Бережно удерживая лицо Гриффиндорца, Снейп немного приподнял его губу, стараясь определить, насколько глубок порез. Гарри дёрнулся назад, но не проронил ни звука, когда Снейп усилил хватку. Рана была действительно серьёзной и будет продолжать кровоточить, если не принять меры.

— Мистер Поттер, вам это может не понравиться, но мне придётся прибегнуть к маггловским швам, чтобы закрыть рану. Процесс не займёт много времени.

Гарри почувствовал, как его желудок панически сжался. Представление о Снейпе с иглой в руках вызывало у него отвращение. Мальчик вырвался из хватки зельевара и отступил к стене, наблюдая за тем, как мастер зелий встал и проскользнул мимо него.

— Следуйте за мной в лабораторию, — голос Снейпа прозвучал жёстко, но в нём не было гнева или затаённой злобы.

Северус понимал, что Поттер нервничает. Обычно волшебники не используют старинные маггловские методы лечения.

Мальчик нехотя направился следом за профессором. _Почему__я__?_

Когда они спустились в лабораторию, Снейп дал ему знак лечь на стол.

Гарри попятился назад, не отводя глаз от длинного стола, который Снейп покрыл белой скатертью. Помещенье "украшали" полки с банками, в которых плавали какие-то твари, ряды котлов и фиалов с зельями. В лаборатории стоял такой холод, что Гарри пожалел, что при нём нет плаща.

Повернувшись, зельевар посмотрел на него. Потом подошёл, взял своего подопечного за плечо, принуждая подойти к столу.

Гарри боялся. Ему было ненавистно признавать это, но он боялся, что опять потеряет контроль над собой. Когда Снейп протянул ему обезбаливающее зелье, он отказался.

— Мистер Поттер, если вы не примите зелье, вы почувствуйте, как игла проходит через вашу кожу, я ясно выразился?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я попробую рискнуть, сэр.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, мы пойдём трудным путём. Лягте и положите руки вдоль тела.

Гарри лёг на спину, сделав так, как велел Снейп. Зельевар взмахнул палочкой и появившиеся бинты опутали его запястья, лодыжки и шею, привязав его к столу.

— Что вы делаете? Отпустите меня! — тяжело дыша, мальчик начал вырываться из пут.

— Лежите спокойно, мистер Поттер. Даю вам последний шанс принять зелье.

— Нет, Снейп, я не выпью ничего, что заставит меня забыть о случившемся...снова!

— Очень хорошо, — с этими словами Снейп извлёк иглу и вдел в неё чёрную восковую нить. — Лежите спокойно и не дёргайтесь.

Приподняв губу Гарри, Северус медленно ввёл в неё иглу.

Гарри хотелось кричать, не столько от боли, сколько от сознания собственной беспомощности. И хотя он пообещал себе не плакать, эмоции, смешанные с болью от иглы, переселили его. Глаза предательски защипало, из них покатились слёзы.

Северус посмотрел в глаза своего подопечного и на его лице отразилась печаль. _Я сделал это с ним. _

Снова и снова Северу вонзал иголку в губу мальчика, и она проходила её насквозь. Послышался всхлип, который невозможно было удержать. Скоро всё прекратилось. Снейп быстро закрыл рану и снял путы.

Освободившись, Поттер закрыл лицо руками, сгорая от стыда.

— Гарри, тебе нечего стыдиться. Ты вёл себя очень стойко...глупо и упрямо...но на самом деле очень стойко.

Не убирая рук, мальчик перекатился на бок, чтобы быть подальше от профессора. Нет, он плакал не от боли, а от ощущения сломленности и расстерянности. Он всего лишь хотел стать самим собой и перестать бояться всех и вся.

Северуса охватило желание помочь своему ученику. Что же с ним случилось? Боль не могла быть настолько сильной. Может быть он просто нуждался ...в успокоении? Северус почувствовал себя беспомощным. Он никогда никого не утешал...кроме Лили, конечно. Но это было давно. Присутствие Молли Уизли было бы сейчас как нельзя кстати. Как бы поступила она на его месте? Опустив руку на спину Гарри, он принялся выводить на ней маленькие круги, при этом рассказывая своему "пациенту" о временах, когда ему, мальчишке, тоже накладывали швы. При этом, конечно, умолчав об эпизодах, касающихся его отца.

Постепенно Гарри успокоился и расслабился. Он так устал от этого чувства раздавленности, словно всё случившееся навалилось на него тяжёлым грузом.

— Профессор, а можно мне немного болеутоляющего зелья?

На это Снейп изогнул бровь, но промолчал. Потом извлёк фиал из складок мантии и, откупорив его, протянул Поттеру.

Через минуту зелье подействовало, дышать стало гораздо легче, и Гарри закрыл глаза. "Какой же я дурак", — подумал он, — "почему, спрашивается, сразу не принял чёртово зелье?"

Снейп какое-то время наблюдал за своим подопечным, потом произнёс:

— Вставайте, Поттер, сейчас самое время для завтрака.

Гарри сел, свесив ноги со стола, и посмотрел на свои руки.

— Спасибо вам за то, что вылечили меня и...за одежду тоже. Я сожалею, что нагрубил вам вчера. От меня, на самом деле, одни неприятности.

Снейп потерял дар речи. Вот он, ребёнок, который не далее как вчера пострадал из-за него. И он благодарит _его_. Если бы Дурсли сейчас были здесь, Северус бы не колеблясь убил их. Изменения в поведении Поттера не переставали шокировать его.

Мастер зелий подошёл к юноше, положил руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав его.

—Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, Гарри. И как я уже говорил раньше, ты неверно судишь о себе. Ты дал мне возможность изменить свою жизнь. Мне нужно знать, могу ли я быть кем-то другим, а не только человеком, которого все избегают. Я хочу, чтобы ты...был счастлив здесь, в Снейп-мэноре.

_Неужели это сказал Снейп? _Гарри не мог поверить, что услышал эти слова из уст зельевара. Кто бы сказал, он бы не поверил, что будет вести такой разговор именно со Снейпом.

— Гарри, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я хочу, чтобы это было навсегда. Я хочу усыновить тебя. Легально.

Юноша не знал, что сказать. Сердце затрепетало при мысли, что у него, возможно, появился второй шанс на нормальную семью.

— Я сделаю это лишь с твоего согласия. Но знай, что я никуда не уйду. Да, в прошлом нас объединяла лишь ненависть друг к другу. Я был слеп, видел в тебе только твоего отца, и понятия не имел, что ты рос почти также, как и я. Видишь этот огромный дом? — он обвёл рукой помещение, — Так вот, этот дом был для меня тюрьмой. Я ненавидел свою жизнь, когда был ребёнком. Я хочу начать сначала и принести хоть немного радости в это поместье. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, сэр...Я..я не хочу уходить, — Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы и прошептал:

— С вами я чувствую себя в безопасности.

При этих словах сердце мастера зелий сделало сальто. Ещё не поздно всё исправить.

Гарри посмотрел на профессора, оценил его искренность и кивнул, в знак согласия.

И Северус решил, с чего нужно начать.

— Так, сначала завтрак, а потом я покажу тебе поместье. Знаешь, когда-нибудь всё это будет твоим. Я надеюсь, что у тебя останутся только хорошие воспоминания об этом месте.

Konec formuláře


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Гости**

После плотного завтрака и долгой прогулки по поместью Снейпов Гарри хотел немного вздремнуть. Дом поражал своими размерами а прилежащие земли были такими же большими, как весь квартал, в котором он вырос. К сожалению Северус разрушил его планы, так как ожидал приезда своей двоюродной тёти Веспы и хотел, чтобы Гарри встретил её вместе с ним.

Мальчик не на шутку взволновался, когда узнал о скором визите одного из родственников Снейпа. Очевидно это встреча была очень важной для зельевара, так как юноше было сказано надеть лучшую рубашку, галстук и парадную мантию. Гарри ни в коем случае не хотел снова разочаровать мастера зелий, особенно после всего, что профессор для него сделал.

Во время подъёма по гигантской винтовой лестнице, он остановился на полпути, чтобы перевести дыхание. Внезапно он почувствовал жар и головокружение. Комната начала вращаться. Гарри быстро сел на ступеньки, обхватив голову руками, но от этого было мало толку. При мысли, что он постепенно превращается в немощное, больное и вечно уставшее существо, Гарри заставил себя сново встать.

Не хватало ещё, чтобы Снейп подумал, что он слаб. Мальчик направился в ванную комнату, с твёрдым намерением помыться и переодеться. Но как только Гарри вступил на порог ванной, его затошнило и он бросился в туалет, отправив весь завтрак в унитаз. Его прошибал холодный пот, а желудок скрутился в тугой узел, когда он медленно встал на ноги.

После холодного душа, Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркало, гадая, если Снейп заметит, что он не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Последнее чего он хотел, так это чтобы профессор отправил его в постель в присутствии тёти Веспы. Новая мантия превосходно сидела на нём а волосы, после долгой возни и лёгкого применения магии, ровно легли на голове. Пора было поторопиться, иначе он может опоздать. Всегда везде приходить вовремя — это было единственное правило, которое установил Северус.

Гарри бегом спустился в гостинную, и как раз высокие стоячие часы пробили полдень. Мастер зелий отвернулся от камина с выражением неудовольствия на лице.

— Успели на последней минуте, Поттер. Чтобы больше подобной беготни не было. Вы должны входить в комнату как джентльмен, а не носиться как пёс.

— Да, сэр, — виновато сказал Гарри, всё ещё чувствуя тошноту.

Только Снейп собрался сделать юноше замечание за плохую осанку, как раздался громкий треск, камин полыхнул зелёным и в гостинную вступили два эльфа, слуга, девочка-подросток и старая леди в суровой шляпе. Домовики с шумом пытались втащить в комнату огромный чемодан.

Снейп сразу же подошёл к пожилой даме и, склонив голову, поцеловал её широкую руку.

— Как мило с вашей стороны, что вы почтили нас своим визитом, тётя Веспа. Мы очень рады, — поприветствовал он её.

Северус был весьма удивлён, когда старая бледно-лиловая сова принесла письмо от его двоюродной тёти Веспы, которая сообщала, что приедет сегодня. В последний раз он видел её восемь лет назад, по случаю очень странного чаепития, на котором она сама настояла. Худшего чая он не пил за всю свою жизнь, так как в напитке отчётливо ощущался металлический привкус. Тем не менее Веспа настояла на том, чтобы он допил чай до конца, утверждая, что с его стороны будет грубо отказаться. Она была далеко не самой приятной личностью, но она была старше его и Снейп понимал, что должен подчиниться.

— Да, да, прошло не так уж много времени. Ты смотришься немного старше, Северус, а твои волосы оставляют желать лучшего, хм.

Потом она переключила своё внимание на Гарри.

— Ты должно быть знаменитый Гарри Поттер? Ты выглядишь очень истощённым и бледным. Веспа пренебрежительно посмотрела на мальчика, при этом вид у неё был такой, словно пахло чем-то отвратительным.

Северус подошёл к своему подопечному и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Тётя Веспа, я бы хотел представить вам Гарри, моего сына.

При этих словах Гарри шокированно посмотрел на профессора.

Тётя Веспа бросила на Снейпа жёсткий взгляд. — Он пока не твой сын, Северус. Я буду судить об этом!

Гарри хотел спросить учителя, что означали эти слова, но зельевар еле заметно покачал головой, подтолкнув его ближе к старой леди.

— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — с лёгким поклоном сказал Гарри.

— Да, да, я хочу представить тебе Шарлет, мою праплемянницу со стороны моего покойного мужа. Подойди сюда, милая, не топчись на одном месте, — велела она и взяла девочку за плечо.

— Рада знакомству, Гарри. Шарлет повернулась к Снейпу. — Спасибо за гостеприимство, Северус.

Гарри был очарован её красотой. У неё были волосы цвета вороньего крыла и потрясающие голубые глаза, а стройная фигура и королевская осанка делали её ещё привлекательней.

Северус предложил гостям сесть и насладиться прохладительными напитками, так как обед ещё не был подан.

Гарри всё ещё был изумлён тем, что Северус представил его как своего сына. Мысли о настоящей семье заставили его почти забыть о том, что это был мастер зелий, который переодически отравлял ему жизнь в школе. И потом, разве не Снейп спас его? Разве не он выхаживал его всё это время? Вероятность того, что у него будет настоящий отец, была слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой.

Обед проходил в важной атмосфере и отсутствии многословности со стороны молодых людей. У тёти Веспы похоже было своё мнение относительно обстановки в доме, и отнюдь не очень лестное. Ей не понравилась капуста, приготовленная Кинси, она возненавидела занавески, пришла в ужас от старых ковров и жаловалась, что в комнате холодно. Когда в камин подкинули ещё больше дров, Гарри подумал, что сейчас потеряет сознание от жары. Голова болезненно пульсировала, лихорадка снова вернулась.

Тут Веспа обратила на него внимание, когда он сделал очередной глоток ледяной воды.

— Мальчик, ты почему ничего не ешь? Ты должен съесть всё, что тебе подали, — жёстко произнесла она. — Северус, если ты не будешь лучше смотреть за ним, он совсем угаснет. Что ты за отец, если позволяешь ему пить воду вместо обеда?

Северус прочистил горло перед тем, как строго сказать: — Гарри, съешь всё, что перед тобой лежит.

Мальчик взял вилку и положил в рот немного ягнячьего мяса, но был не в силах проглотить его. От запаха еды подкатила тошнота. Он всё больше потел и страстно желал сорвать с шеи кошмарный галстук. Погоняв некоторое время пищу по тарелке, Гарри надеялся, что на него наконец перестанут пялиться.

Снейп по-видимому был не очень доволен его прогрессом. — Мистер Поттер, я требую, чтобы вы съели всё, что лежит в вашей тарелке, молодой человек! _«__Мерлин, я говорю как моя мать»_.

Гарри наградил его сердитым взглядом, уязвлённый тем, что с ним разговаривают как с малолетним, и через силу взял в рот ещё один крохотный кусочек мяса.

Шарлет с презрением созерцала его с другого конца стола.

— Мм, я могу быть свободен, Северус? — прошептал Гарри, упёршись взглядом в тарелку. Ему необходимо было прилечь, чтобы унять головокружение.

Раздался сдавленный вздох и Веспа яростно затрясла головой.

— Видишь, Северус, я говорила тебе, что он был воспитан, как животное. Быть Снейпом — это большая ответственность, и он не сможет нести её! — надменно произнесла ведьма.

Она намекала на их короткий разговор у камина тем утром. Тогда она сказала, что просто присматривает за ним, но Северус знал, что она добивается чего-то ещё. Она никогда не присматривала за ним.

Снейп присмотрелся к Гарри, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. Заметив испарину на лбу мальчика, он спросил:

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, Гарри?

— Нет, сэр, Я..., — юноша растерялся, не зная, что ответить.

— Тогда оставайтесь на месте, мистер Поттер, и ведите себя прилично.

Гарри покраснел до корней волос и готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Он ткнул вилкой в очередной кусок мяса, надеясь, что до окончания обеда его не вывернет.

— Гарри, ты в курсе того, что о тебе пишут в газетах? — медовым тоном спросила Шарлет.

— Нет, я пока не могу читать газеты.

— Да, Шарлет, пресса печатает много ложной информации о Гарри,— объяснил Северус.

— Значит это неправда, что тебя запирали и били?

— Я… ээ…, — запнулся Гарри и быстро посмотрел на профессора.

— Гарри не обязан делиться своими впечатлениями с кем бы то ни было, мисс Шарлет, — отрезал тот.

— О, прости, кузен. Я всего лишь пыталась поддержать его, знаешь ли,— сладко пропела красавица.

Было нечто странное в ней, и это не нравилось Гарри. Он конечно не был уверен в этом, но казалось, что Шарлет наслаждается его замешательством. Посмотрев на неё, он опять заметил эту ухмылку. _«__Что она имеет против меня?»_, подумал Гарри. Теперь она уже не казалась ему такой уж прекрасной.

Неожиданно тётя Веспа указала на окно. — Что там делает эта безобразная статуя твоего деда? Я же сказала тебе избавиться от неё!

Этого-то Гарри и ждал. Улучив момент, он быстро собрал остатки ягнятины на край тарелки, завернул в салфетку и запихал её в складки мантии.

Снейп и Веспа спорили насчёт статуи, пока обед не закончился.

— Северус, думаю, я немного вздремну, пока остальные приедут, — произнесла Веспа. — Возможно тебе стоит научить своего так называемого сына хорошим манерам, прежде чем мы сново сядем за стол!

С этими словами она шёлкнула пальцами и Шарлет поспешно подошла к ней. Схватив свою племянницу за плечо, колдунья направилась к лестнице. Перед тем, как покинуть столовую, Шарлет повернулась и широко улыбнулась юноше.

Снейп и Гарри остались одни.

— Поттер, что всё это значило? грозно спросил Северус, подойдя к Гарри.

Мальчик отошёл на пару шагов назад, одновременно размышляя над ответом. Вернон сердился всякий раз, когда Гарри жаловался на то, что болен, поэтому он не хотел, чтобы мастер зелий узнал о его плохом самочувствии.

Снейп подошёл к нему и схватил за плечи. — Поттер, я ожидал большего от вас. Смотрите на меня, когда я с вами разговариваю.

При этом прикосновении Гарри напрягся, но упрямо продолжал смотреть на свои ботинки. Он не знал, как Снейп отреагирует на его болезнь и не был уверен, что сможет выдержать ещё одно наказание прямо сейчас.

— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Я могу теперь идти, сэр? — натянуто спросил он.

Снейп грубо схватил своего подопечного за подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову, и похолодел. Гарри весь горел. Северус чувствовал, как жар жёг его пальцы, когда он прикоснулся к Поттеру. Глаза мальчика были красные а щёки пылали ярким румянцем. _«__Так вот почему он не мог есть. Почему он не сказал мне? Ради Мерлина, что происходит с этим мальчишкой? Неужели он не верит, что я о нём позабочусь?»_

Северус был зол на себя. И на Поттера, за то, что тот молчал.

— Иди в свою комнату.

Гарри не знал, чего ожидать и не понимал, почему зельевар неожиданно разозлился. Он старался сохранить равновесие по пути наверх, но голова болела просто невыносимо. Вдруг Снейп схватил его сзади за плечо и практически втащил его в комнату.

Подтолкнув мальчика к кровати, Северус рыкнул: — Раздевайся.

Гарри замер на месте, в мозгу снова пронеслись воспоминания об издевательствах Вернона. Дрожащими руками он начал расстёгивать пуговицы.

Снейп подошёл к нему и ослабил галстук, грубо сняв его с шеи гриффиндорца. Потом он принялся стягивать с Поттера мантию, пока Гарри не оттолкнул его руки.

— Что, чёрт возьми, вы делаете? — паническим голосом спросил он, отступая назад к кровати.

Снейп старался игнорировать то, как мальчик смотрел на него. — Я укладываю вас в постель, мистер Поттер. У вас лихорадка, которая с успехом могла бы воспламенить весь дом, а вы конечно же не удосужились посвятить меня в эту маленькую тайну.

Северус не был любителем тайн, скрытых от него, особенно теперь, когда он был в ответе за благополучие и безопасность своего ученика.

— Залезай в постель, пока я сам тебя туда не затащил.

Подойдя к шкафу, Снейп принялся искать пижамы. Дьявол, куда они все подевались? Не найдя ни одной, он вытащил пару тонких спортивных брюк, майку и бросил их Гарри. — Когда я вернусь, чтобы ты был в кровати, — беспрекословным тоном сказал декан Слизерина, развернулся на каблуках и вышел.

Переодевшись, Гарри медленно забрался в постель с намерением всё хорошенько обдумать, хотя головокружение и усталость сильно препятствовали этому, а каждая косточка казалось ныла от боли.

Почувствовав рвотные позывы, Гарри встал и ринулся в ванную. К несчастью Снейп вошёл именно тогда, когда он пересекал комнату.

Северус окончательно вышел из себя, когда увидел Поттера на ногах. Схватив мальчика за перед майки, он прошипел: — Когда я отдаю вам распоряжение, я ожидаю, что вы будете следовать ему!

Глубоко вздохнув, Снейп отпустил Гарри, ощущая уже знакомое чувство гнева, переполняющего его. Владей собой, не смей поддаваться этому. Зельевар отступил на пару шагов назад и посмотрел на Гарри. Мальчик выглядел ужасно. Северус сконцентрировался на его глазах и с трудом подавил злость. Мерлин, как же было сложно держать себя в руках, невероятно сложно...

Снейп приблизился к Поттеру, с намерением помочь ему дойти до кровати, когда мальчик вдруг качнулся вперёд и весь обед оказался на парадной мантии зельевара.

_О нет!_ Гарри похолодел. Неужели это сново произошло. Он поднял взгляд на учителя с твёрдой уверенностью, что получит пощёчину, и не поверил своим глазам. Неужели Снейп действительно...улыбался?

— Гарри, — хмыкнул он. — Когда я решил взять под свою опеку подростка, я думал, что смогу избежать подобных вещей!

С этими словами он взмахнул палочкой и очистил их обоих. Потом мягко подтолкнул Гарри к кровати.

Протянув юноше зелье от лихорадки и стакан воды, Северус пододвинул стул ближе к постели и сел.

Гарри сделал несколько глотков воды и отставил стакан. Затем проглотил содержимое фиала, не спрашивая, что в нём было, так как знал, что профессор хочет ему помочь. Было так странно, что рядом с тобой кто-то есть, когда тебе плохо. Родители Дадли также заботились о нём, когда тот был болен. И от этой мысли Гарри стало намного лучше.

— Профессор, я хожу извиниться за своё поведение во время обеда.

Снейп покачал головой, не выглядя однако рассерженным. — Гарри, я просто прошу тебя вовремя дать мне знать, если тебе плохо или если у тебя что-нибудь болит. Теперь это моя задача — присматривать за тобой. И я серьёзно отношусь к ней. Ты понимаешь это?

— Да, сэр. Просто Дурсли всегда злились, когда я болел и я не хотел снова вас разочаровать.

Гарри заметил, как по лицу зельевара пробежало облачко гнева, и смекнул, если вообще нужно было упоминать о Дурслях. Наверно лучше всего будет спрятать эти воспоминания подальше и притвориться, что ничего этого не было.

При упоминании о магглах Северус приказал себе успокоиться и держать свои чувства в узде.

— Что ж, скажу только, что я — не они.

Некоторое время зельевар смотрел на лицо своего ученика, которое теперь не выражало и тени эмоций, и подумал, что в скором времени к этой теме нужно будет вернуться.

Гарри снял очки, положил их на тумбочку и откинулся на мягкие подушки, благодарный за то, что оказался здесь и за то, что больше не один.

— Спасибо вам, профессор.

Снейп ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он взял книжку про вампира и читал её вслух, пока Гарри не уснул.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9. Чёрная магия

Веспа Снейп была в ярости! Как посмел Северус отменить её званый обед только из-за того, что этот отвратительный недоносок заболел. Какая грубость со стороны её племянника. На его месте она бы основательно выпорола это отродье и заставила бы спуститься вниз к ужину. Северус оказался худшим отцом, чем она могла себе представить. Он баловал этого испорченного мальчишку!

О да, она проходила сегодня мимо спальни Поттера и видела, как её племянник сидел у постели и держал этого парщивца за руку, словно тот был королём. Северус так сильно изменился после этих восьми лет, и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. Онa не могла поверить, что её план может провалиться.

План, который она строила и оттачивала годами, в надежде сделать себя бессмертной. И теперь этот мальчишка собирался всё разрушить. Если Северус усыновит его, наследство Снейп-Менора будет безвозвратно потеряно. Она разрабатывала свой план слишком усердно и слишком долго, чтобы допустить это.

Она вспомнила отца Северуса, когда тот был ещё мальчиком. Она любила его, как собственного сына и собиралась оставить ему всё своё имущество. Потом родился Северус. Себастьян был очень строг со слабым ребёнком и не скупился на побои. Северус разочаровал их обоих. Неважно, как часто его били, он всё равно не исправился. Когда Себастьян умер, Веспа решила найти другого наследника для своего огромного богатства. Наконец она придумала план, который сулил ей большую выгоду. Но чтобы он сработал, нужно было в первую очередь найти молодого, здорового наследника.

В тот день, когда она встретила Шарлет, она поняла, что нашла то, что искала. Шарлет вошла в комнату, подобно малeнькой принцессе, желающей узнать, кто посмел оторвать её от игр. Подойдя к колдунье, она _протянула е__й__ руку для поцелуя!_ Веспе до безумия понравился этот жест. Девочка напомнила ей саму себя в детстве.

Использовав связи в министерстве магии, Веспа заставила родителей юной волшебницы отказаться от родительских прав, оклеветав их в глазах общества. Уходя вместе с ней, Шарлет ни разу не обернулась и не посмотрела на своих рыдающих отца и мать. «_Чудесный ребёнок_», ещё раз подумала Веспа. «_Так похожий на меня_».

А теперь, из-за её подобревшего племянника, всё может пойти прахом. Веспа знала, что Северус был пожирателем смерти, и это было ей только на руку, так как скорее всего он умрёт раньше неё. Тогда имущество Себастьяна перейдёт к ней, а она сможет передать его Шарлет. Но если Северус усыновит этого никчёмного нищего, всё состояние перейдёт к нему, а этого она не может допустить. _Проклятый грязнокровка__!_

Она уже пыталась отправить мальчишку назад к магглам, пустив в ход связи в министерстве, но к сожалению вмешался этот старый "благодетель" Дамблдор, полностью разрушив её план. В довершении ко всему этому министерство не смогло обнаружить поместье из-за наложенных на него охранных заклинании, которые ей самой были неизвестны. Представлялось почти невозможным вернуть Поттера назад, особенно теперь, когда общество так яростно требовало, чтобы Дурсли понесли наказание.

Придётся найти способ, как взломать защиту Снейп-менора, только потом она сможет сообщить властям о местонахождении Поттера. Она уже пробовала провести их через камин, который к несчастью был хорошо заблокирован. _«Может быть нужен пароль? Хмм»._

_«__Северус так глуп. Он никогда не догадается, что за всем этим стою я. Как он посмел принять решение об усыновлении без разрешения! Он даже наверно не удивляется тому, что в первые за восемь лет я решила навестить его»__._

Возможно ей стоит сделать так, чтобы Поттер ушёл по собственной воле, без ведома Северуса. Как только он пересечёт защитный барьер, она известит своих друзей. _Да, это должно сработать._ Шарлет сможет убедить мальчишку покинуть дом как можно скорее. В конце концов её девочка очень умело изображала участие и могла заставить любого мужчину пойти у неё на поводу.

Утром Гарри проснулся с чувством голода. Северус просидел с ним всю ночь, постоянно меняя холодные полотенца на его лбу. _«Значит вот какого это – иметь отца_ _»_, подумал он, признаваясь себе, что ему это очень нравилось, хотя он всё ещё побаивался Снейпа, когда тот сердился. Удивительно, что всего лишь месяц назад они терпеть друг друга не могли, а сейчас Гарри ощущал острую потребность быть семьёй зельевара.

Северус сказал ему спуститься на завтрак к восьми часам. Потом учитель хотел проверить его магические способности, так как предполагал, что произошедшее с мальчиком могло повлиять на его колдовские навыки.

Переодеваясь, Гарри вспомнил разговор с профессором Дамблдором в больнице, касающийся Хедвиг. Директор сказал, что авроры всё ещё пытаются вычислить её местонахождение, но безуспешно. Мысль о том, что он возможно потерял свою верную спутницу, была невыносима. Северус тоже говорил ему, что поиски продолжаются и что не нужно терять надежды. О, если бы Гарри мог сам попытаться найти её. Обычно каким-то шестым чувством он догадывался о том, где находилась Хедвиг. Но про это можно благополучно забыть. Снейп и близко не подпустит его к Тисовой улице.

Войдя в столовую, Гарри застыл, увидев, как тётя Веспа тыкала пальцем в лицо мастера зелий.

— Если ты не прекратишь баловать этого мальчишку, он точно будет хуже чем ты! - шипела Веспа.

— А если ты не уберёшь свой палец от моего лица, будешь точить девять когтей, вместо десяти! - прошипел Северус.

Тут Шарлет заметила Гарри. — Любишь тайно пошпионить, Гарри? - приторно-сладким голосом пропела она.

Все замолчали и посмотрели на него. Юноша неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Извините, я опоздал на завтрак.

— Тогда вы не будете есть, мистер Поттер! - прорычала Веспа. — В Снейп-меноре вы не "герой". Вы не будете вести себя как избалованный ребёнок и есть тогда, когда вам захочется. Мы этого не потерпим.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, но профессор отвёл взгляд. Он предупреждал Поттера о поздних приходах. В следующий раз тот подумает дважды.

— Простите, - пробормотал Гарри, затем повернулся и вышел в сад.

Направляясь к плющному лабиринту, юноша думал о своих лучших друзьях и о том, как они наверно отнеслись к их со Снейпом отношениям. У Рона скорее всего крыша едет при мысли, что зельевар теперь опекун Гарри, ну а Гермиона наверняка посчитала, что если ему от этого лучше, то всё в порядке.

Шарлет, заметив подавленное выражение на лице подростка, поспешно извинилась, встала из-за стола и побежала за ним. Возможно ей удастся сейчас убедить Поттера покинуть особняк. Веспа ясно дала понять, что усыновление нужно предотвратить и Шарлет очень хотела помочь ей в этом.

Она нашла Поттера в лабиринте. Тот казалось был погружён в свои мысли.

— Привет, Гарри. Слушай, я просто пошутила насчёт шпионства. Я думала, ты найдёшь это забавным. Шарлет начала соблазнительно наматывать на палец длинную чёрную прядь волос.

Гарри совсем не понравился её взгляд и он предпочёл игнорировать девушку.

— Гарри, а ты не хочешь прогуляться вниз к пруду? - Шарлет подошла совсем близко к гриффиндорцу, пользуясь каждым шансом, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.

— Шарлет, сейчас я хочу побыть один, ладно? - Гарри не хотел быть невежливым, но сейчас он просто не был настроен разговаривать с кем-то.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь немного искупаться? – не отступала Шарлет, расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

Гарри быстро отвёл взгляд и покачал головой. — Извини, не сейчас.

Шарлет мгновенно поменяла тактику. — Прекрасно! Уйма парней готова убиться, лишь бы оказаться на твоём месте. Но знай, сегодня вечером приедут мои друзья и тётя Веспа хочет, чтобы ты вёл себя как джентльмен. Так что не вздумай вести себя так, как сейчас и не ставь нас в неловкое положение.

Ну здорово! Провести весь вечер в компании таких же девиц, как Шарлет! Кажется хуже быть уже не может.

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, он услышал зов Северуса. Оба подростка вышли из лабиринта и направились на веранду, где стоял мастер зелий.

Шарлет с хмурым выражением лица подошла к Снейпу. — Твой сын повёл себя грубо. Я сейчас же скажу Веспе, каким он будет ужасным дополнением к нашей семье!

Северус вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот отвёл взгляд, сунув руки глубоко в карманы. Было заметно, что мальчик нервничал.

— Объяснитесь, Поттер, - строго сказал Снейп.

Взглянув на высокомерную девицу, Гарри повернулся к профессору. — Она захотела пойти искупаться, а у меня нет настроения на это.

— У него ужасные манеры, и если спросишь меня, то его нужно отослать обратно к его дяде, чтобы тот преподал ему ещё один урок! - выплюнула девушка. При этих словах Гарри вздрогнул и Шарлет, заметив это, поняла, что попала в яблочко. Довольно улыбнувшись, она повернулась и прошествовала обратно в столовую.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. Сколько же зла было в этой девочке!

Северус приобнял Гарри за плечи и повёл его в дом.

— Пропусти мимо ушей то, что она наговорила.

— Надеюсь, её подруги не похожи на неё. А мне обязательно присутствовать на этом обеде? - с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Хотя Северус страстно желал того, чтобы их обоих там не было, он знал, что после того, как он отменил эту вечеринку вчера, сегодня им придётся присутствовать на ней.

— Веспа придерживается довольно особых правил, что касается обшественных сборищ. Я опасаюсь, что ещё один "прогул" с нашей стороны будет иметь не очень приятные последствия.

Гарри в смятении посмотрел на мастера зелий. — То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы попадём в передрягу, если не пойдём?

— Совершенно верно.

— Я бы хотел проверить твои магические способности. Посмотрим, если прошедшие события как-то повлияли на них. Когда закончим, ты сможешь приступить к школьным занятиям, - сказал Северус, отпирая дверь лаборатории. Их пронзил холодный воздух, когда они спускались в сырое помещение.

Северус опустил руку на макушку Гарри и, вытащив палочку, коснулся кончиком лба своего ученика.

Не зная, что профессор собирался сделать, Гарри слегка отпрянул назад. Он покраснел, когда понял, что его опасения не обоснованны и приказал себе не дёргаться.

— Спокойно, Поттер. Я всего лишь пытаюсь почувствовать вашу способность к беспалочковой магии. Сейчас постарайтесь оттолкнуть мою палочку силой воли. Вам нужно хорошо сконцентрироваться и...

Палочка вылетела из рук Северуса и, ударившись о стену, брызнула искрами во все стороны.

— Простите, сэр. Я... я не хотел!

— Поттер, хватит извиняться за каждое ваше действие. Я хотел, чтобы вы это сделали!

Гарри почувствовал себя глупо, но он был доволен тем, что так легко применил беспалочковую магию. Раньше у него так не получалось.

Северус снова поднял палочку. — Теперь посмотрим, как поживает ваш Патронус.

— У меня нет палочки, сэр.

— Я в курсе, поэтому я одолжу вам палочку моего отца, пока мы не купим вам новую. Северус протянул Гарри длинную чёрную палочку, всю в царапинах.

Когда Гарри приподнял её, то почувствовал, что с ней что-то не так. Словно палочка таила в себе большое зло. Он не хотел пользоваться ею.

— Простите, профессор, но у меня плохое предчувствие насчёт этой палочки. Она как бы не подходит мне.

Северус удивлённо приподнял бровь. — Гарри, когда ты будешь драться с Тёмным лордом, тебе может понадобиться любая палочка, без разницы подходит она или нет.

— Я понимаю это, сэр, но сейчас я бы не хотел этого делать. Он осторожно положил жуткий предмет обратно на письменный стол и ему сразу стало лучше.

Снейп был не доволен. — Поттер, я не принимаю подобных отговорок. Возьмите палочку и не спорьте со мной.

Гарри просто смотрел на него. Он не хотел идти наперекор зельевару, также как не хотел снова дотрагиваться до этой палочки.

— Мистер Поттер, я не стану повторять дважды, - твёрдость в голосе учителя граничила с гневом.

Гарри со страхом посмотрел на лежащий на столе инструмент волшебства. Может быть он просто делает из мухи слона? Мальчик коснулся вышеупомянутого предмета кончиками пальцев и тут же отдёрнул руку. Он чувствовал тьму, исходящую от палочки Себастьяна Снейпа.

Северус тем временем наблюдал за Гарри, восприняв его действия как очередной глупый фокус. Может быть мальчишка просто испытывает его терпение?

Злость, словно извивающаяся волна, накрыла его с головой. Тьма переполняла его изнутри, вызывая непреодолимый гнев и ненависть по отношению к Гарри. Чувства были настолько сильны, что Северус снова потерял контроль над собой. На ум пришёл единственный способ, как заставить Гарри вызвать Защитника. Снейп знал, что поступает неправильно, но уже не мог остановить себя. Вскинув палочку, он прорычал:

— Дементоры!

Из кончика палочки выросла гигантская чёрная фигура в капюшоне. Разинув безобразное подобие рта, дементор двинулся на Гарри.

Мальчик был шокирован поступком Северуса. Ведь ещё с прошлогодних уроков окклюменции зельевар знал, как Гарри боялся этих существ. Отступая назад, он врезался головой в полку, опрокидывая скляночки и фиалы. Воздух был таким холодным, что даже стало больно дышать.

Мерзкое создание подплыло ещё ближе, уже практически нависая над ним, когда Гарри вытянул руку и воскликнул: — Акцио, палочка!

Чёрная палочка слетела со стола и прыгнула в его руку. Подняв её, Гарри похолодел от ужаса, когда дементор потянулся к нему своей скользкой лапой.

Задыхаясь, Гарри даже не мог выкрикнуть заклинание Патронуса. Неожиданно из палочки выскочил большой серебрянный олень. Приподнявшись на задних ногах, Защитник ринулся на дементора и ударил его рогами. Дементор исчез, а олень, описав круг по комнате, обратился в серебрянное облачко и растворился.

Стоило Патронусу исчезнуть, как Гарри почувствовал жгучую боль в руке. Уронив палочку на пол, он обхватил её. Такого он ещё никогда не испытывал. Кровь начала капать на каменный пол. Рука горела в огне, хотя никакого пламени не было. Закричав от боли, Гарри упал на колени, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд.

Северус в ту же секунду был у него, поддерживая мальчика, пока Гарри не потерял сознание от невыносимой боли.

До этого он неподвижно наблюдал за сценой, развернувшейся перед ним, находясь в ужасе от своих действий. Он не мог поверить, что способен сотворить такое с кем-либо, не говоря уже о ребёнке, которого он хотел принять в семью. Снова став самим собой, Северус хотел было вмешаться и избавиться от дементора, но в этот момент Гарри произвёл Патронуса.

Подхватив юношу на руки, Снейп уложил его на диван, стоящий у стены. Заметив источник кровотечения, он быстро раскрыл ладошку Гарри и ужаснулся увиденному. На ладони напрочь отсутствовал кожный покров, и прямо на его глазах разъелся ещё один участок кожи, обнажая кости и мышцы.

Его охватила паника. _Как это остановить__! _Он ринулся к тому месту, где Гарри обронил палочку и увидел, что от неё исходит ярко-красное свечение. Он хотел было поднять её, но свирепый жар, который источало волшебное оружие, помешал ему сделать это. Должно быть его ублюдочный отец проклял палочку так, чтобы никто другой ей не воспользовался.

Северус поспешно принялся искать золотой фиал с зельем, чтобы прекратить разъедание кожи. Как на зло пузырёк куда-то исчез. Оглянувшись на Гарри, он увидел, как кровь стекает по руке мальчика и капает на пол рядом с диваном. Он уже готов был сорваться, когда наконец-то обнаружил золотой фиал, закатившийся под письменный стол. Ринувшись назад к Гарри, он вылил содержимое бутылочки на его ладонь. Действие проклятия прекратилось, хотя целая ладонь мальчика была сплошной кровоточащей раной.

Резко очнувшись, Гарри обхватил свою руку. Раздался болезненный крик, а потом наступила тишина. Следуя тому, чему его учили, Гарри молча терпел боль.

Увидев, как мучительная гримаса исказила лицо мальчишки, Северус бросился к шкафу, рывком распахнул створки и схватил бутылку с серебрянной жидкостью. Вылив её в маленький котёл, зельевар поспешно окунул руку Гарри в раствор.

Жжение сразу же прекратилось и скоро мальчик немного расслабился. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, где он находится и осознать, что это не дом на Тисовой улице и что дяди Вернона здесь нет. Он обвёл глазами комнату и тут же вспомнил всё: палочка...дементор... ощущение, будто рука горит в огне...Он быстро сел и посмотрел на Северуса.

— АХ ТЫ, УБЛЮДОК! Ты натравил на меня дементора! Не смей даже приближаться ко мне! Я ненавижу тебя! Отошли меня назад в Хогвартс, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! - Гарри судорожно глотал воздух, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Он вытащил руку из котелка, чтобы посмотреть, что с ней случилось. Как только рука покинула умиротворяющюю жидкость, её сново начало немилосердно жечь. Гарри сунул руку обратно, чувствуя себя словно в ловушке, злясь на то, что вынужден оставаться в этих подземельях наедине с человеком, который так с ним поступил. Его переполняло дикое разочарование. Как такое могло произойти? Именно теперь, когда он почти поверил в то, что наконец нашёл отца.

Северус был в растерянности. Это была целиком и полностью его вина. Ведь ещё с уроков окклюменции на пятом курсе он знал, чего страшился Гарри больше всего, и он использовал это против мальчика. Он даже не знал, как удержать себя от этого. Возможно Гарри действительно нужно держаться подальше от него, пока не случилось непоправимое. _«Я не могу сдерживать свой гнев, что-то управляет мной! Я должен отослать Гарри, пока я не убил его»__._ Эта мысль отозвалась острой болью в груди.

Медленно поднявшись, Северус направился к камину, бросил в огонь летучего пороху и вызвал Дамблдора.

— Гарри должен вернуться в школу, профессор, - лаконично произнёс он.

Альбус понял, что что-то произошло, но ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы разузнать, кто пытался отправить Гарри назад к магглам. Хогвартс кишел чиновниками из министерства. Не было ни одного безопасного места, где можно было бы укрыть мальчика.

— В данный момент я не могу удовлетворить эту просьбу. Мне нужно больше времени. Прошу тебя, постарайся, Северус... ради Гарри.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дамблдор исчез. Снейп знал, что это неправильно, но после слов директора ему стало немного легче.

Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. _«Я делал всё, что старик говорил мне, а он даже пальцем не хочет пошевелить, чтобы помочь мне»._ Он ощутил себя преданным и ещё более одиноким, чем когда-либо. Он знал, что если останется у Рона и Гермионы, то навлечёт на них большую опасность. Люпин исключался а Сириус... его тоже уже больше нет.

Давящее чувство разочарования и страха накрыло его, заставляя уткнуться лицом в спинку дивана, чтобы спрятать слёзы.

Северус всё ещё стоял на коленях перед камином, опустив голову, когда вдруг услышал плач. Знание того, что он был ответственен за это, разрывало ему сердце. Медленно подойдя к дивану, он сел рядом с мальчиком.

— Гарри, дай мне ещё один шанс. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дал мне этот шанс. Я не знаю, что со мной творится, но я бы никогда намеренно не наслал на тебя дементора. Пожалуйста, Гарри, останься.

Снейп взял своего подопечного за плечо и осторожно развернул его лицом к себе.

Гарри взглянул на него покрасневшими от слёз глазами. — Я больше не хочу быть один, но я не знаю, за что вы так сердитесь на меня. Если вы просто скажите мне, обещаю, я больше не буду так поступать.

Эти слова глубоко тронули Северуса. И это сказал ребёнок, над которым измывались, который был настолько травмирован жизнью, что продолжал взваливать чужую вину на свои плечи.

— Гарри, это не твоя вина. Ты ни в чём не виноват.

И Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить в то, что сказал учитель. И если честно, он действительно не хотел уходить. В конце концов Северус был его последней надеждой на нормальную семью.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава1. ****Жизнь собаки.**

Поездка "домой" не оказалась для Гарри достаточно долгой. Всё это время он сидел и смотрел в окно, и даже скрип тележки с едой не мог оторвать его от мыслей о Сириусе. Он был мёртв. Гарри никогда больше не увидит лица своего крёстного. Не встретит виляющего хвостом большого чёрного пса. Мысль о том, что он остался совсем один, вызывала у Гарри приступ паники.

Он подумал о своём поведении в кабинете профессора Дамблдора. Хрупкие маленькие предметы, лежащие разбитыми на полу. Всё это, в конце концов, не имело значения, у него по-прежнему не было никого, кому он мог бы верить. Директор навсегда разбил его доверие, скрывая информацию, которая удержала бы Гарри от похода в министерство.

И Ремус... Ну что ж, оборотню так же тяжело смириться с гибелью Сириуса, как и ему. И потом он не заслужил, чтобы Люпин облегчил его боль.

Вина за смерть крёстного полностью поглотила Гарри. Если бы существовал способ отдать свою жизнь за жизнь крёстного, он бы не задумываясь сделал это. Он заметил встревоженные взгляды друзей, но решил игнорировать их. Что Рон и Гермиона могли знать о боли утраты? Они понятия не имеют, каково это - потерять последнюю ниточку, связывавшую тебя с семьёй.

Когда поезд, наконец, приехал в Лондон, Рон и Гермиона стояли рядом с ним, пока дядя Вернон не утащил его в ад, которым была его жизнь. Гарри не оглянулся назад, зная, что на лицах друзей застыло выражение ужаса. Дурсль орал всю дорогу домой, о том, что от парня одни неприятности.

Вернон посмел заявить, что счастлив, что "твой преступник крёстный" мёртв. Теперь они могут не беспокоиться об уголовниках, рыщущих повсюду. Гарри сорвался и прежде чем успел передумать, закричал на дядю, чтобы тот заткнулся. Вернон, даже не отогнав машину на край дороги, ударил племянника по лицу.

Вместо протеста юноша почувствовал, что заслужил это. Не за то, что накричал на своего дядю, а за всё, что он натворил и о чём теперь жалел. Он почти не слышал голоса Дурсля, и осознание вины в смерти крёстного опять навалилось на него.

Когда он приехал на Тисовую улицу, лучше не стало. Дадли выглядел больше и сильнее, чем в прошлом году, oткрыто вызвав Гарри на боксёрский поединок. Теперь, когда кузен был школьным чемпионом и обладателем золотых перчаток, он считал каждого своей законной жертвой, которую можно поколотить. Дядя Вернон одобрил такой подход сына и даже хвастал о нём каждому, кому было не лень послушать. Своим отказом Гарри, естественно, навлёк на себя волну насмешек и издевательств. То же самое он, когда-то, терпел и в начальной школе.

Все эти насмешки и жестокие замечания вогнали юношу в глубокую депрессию, заставляя ненавидеть себя ещё больше.

Под конец он был так подавлен, что семейство вообще не захотело иметь с ним ничего общего. Он заканчивал длинный список дел по дому, поднимался к себе и там мог поесть единственный раз за целый день. Даже этот скудный ужин было трудно проглотить. Он начал стремительно терять вес. Работа под палящим солнцем сопровождалась частыми головокружениями.

Дядя Вернон планировал провести целый день со своей сестрой Мардж. В последнее время ему приходилось несладко: босс орал на него на работе, счета накапливались дома. Всё это началось, когда сумашедший мальчишка вернулся из своей сумашедшей школы. Это его дурное настроение и мрачное поведение были неправильными. Он решил узнать мнение Мардж о странном состоянии племянника и надеялся, что она даст ему хороший совет, как покончить с этим.

Мардж была очень мудрой женщиной. Она умела справляться с подобными трудностями с тех пор, как набралась опыта в воспитании собак, которых сама расплодила. Её совет сводился к одному: выбить это из него.

— Мардж, я понятия не имею, что делать с этим мальчишкой. Кажется, из-за него над домом висит чёрная туча, - гневно сказал Дурсль, глядя, как его сестра делает второй глоток бренди.

— Я говорю тебе, Вернон, он плохо влияет на нашего Дадли. Последнее, чего ты хочешь, так это чтобы твой сын начал вести себя также, - твёрдо сказала Мардж и налила себе и брату следующую порцию алкоголя.

— Нет - нет, этого не будет. Дадлик такой жизнерадостный парень, а этот мальчишка просто чокнутый, знаешь ли.

— Как я уже говорила - у дурной сучки дурные щенки. Плохо, что вы сразу не утопили его. Иногда я тоже так поступаю с моими собаками, - Мардж похлопала Вернона по плечу.

— Поверь мне, если бы я знал, чего от него натерплюсь, я бы оставил его на любом другом пороге! - они оба поржали над этой мыслью.

— Ну что ж, Вернон, остаётся только один выход - ты должен высечь его. Я не верю в сопливый подход, добрые слова и поощрения. На таких, как он, это не действует. Ты должен использовать или хлыст, или ремень, - властно сказала сестра.

— Ох, Мардж, не уверен, что Петунья это одобрит, - Вернон подумал, что это неплохая идея, но согласится ли с этим его жена?

Мардж наклонилась к брату и сказала, немного глотая слова:

— Сделай так, чтобы она не узнала. Заставь мальчика держать рот на замке.

Вернон на мгновение призадумался и пришёл к заключению, что нужно придумать что-нибудь особенное, чтобы мальчишка никому не проговорился об его "уроках".

— Да, Мардж, это может сработать. По крайней мере, стоит попытаться. Я уже сыт по горло его непочтительностью и мрачным настроением. В следущий раз, когда он перейдёт черту, он мне за это ответит, - Вернон почувствовал странное возбуждение, переполняющее его от этой мысли.

Дурсль въехал в проезд и увидел, что мальчик ослушался его и не подстриг розовые кусты. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы злой, пьяный Вернон приступил к исполнению своего плана.

— Спускайся вниз, Поттер! - рявкнул мужчина из гостиной, Петунии и Дадли не было дома. Теперь, когда крёстный мальчишки был мёртв, Вернон знал, что наказание Гарри сойдёт ему с рук. Чёрт, да он с нетерпением ждёт этого!

— Да, дядя Вернон? - отозвался Гарри, входя в гостиную.

— Ты сделал всю работу по дому? - зарычал Вернон.

— Я думаю, да, - с трепетом сказал Гарри, почувствовав запах алкоголя, которым разило от его дяди.

— Ты маленький лгун, - заорал Вернон, ударив мальчика по лицу с такой силой, что тот упал на телевизор, который покачнулся и с треском полетел на пол. При виде разбитого телевизора лицо дяди Вернона приобрело все пять оттенков фиолетового.

"Сейчас этот никчёмный псих за всё заплатит!" - подумал Дурсль со странным возбуждением.

Гарри в шоке сидел на полу, потирая лицо.

— Поднимайся в свою комнату, мальчик! Я собираюсь преподать тебе заслуженный урок!

— Стойте, подождите минуту! Что за бред? Вы не можете этого сделать, - закричал Гарри, его гнев нарастал, но он всё ещё был в шоке. Мальчик встал и попятился назад, Дурсль продолжал наступать на него. "_Что, чёрт возьми, происходит_? "

Вернон схватил Гарри за переднюю часть его мешковатой рубашки и подтолкнул к лестнице.

Мальчик начал подниматься в свою комнату, Дурсль шёл сзади, переодически подталкивая его. Гарри пытался смекнуть, как достать свою палочку из ниши в коридоре. С Министерством магии он разберётся потом.

— Дядя Вернон, почему вы это делаете? - спросил Гарри с паникой в голосе.

Вернон выплюнул: - Потому что ты ненормальный, да к тому же ещё и убийца! Да, я знаю, как ты убил того парня в прошлом году а теперь и твой крёстный мёртв.

Сердце юноши почти остановилось, когда он услышал эти слова. Вина и боль были слишком свежи и остры. В груди болезненно кольнуло. Всё, что сказал Вернон, было правдой - он был убийцей.

Оказавшись в комнате Гарри, Дурсль схватил его за волосы и вжал в стену. Он долго возился с ремнём, пока не стянул его с объёмистой талии, удерживая голову племянника у стены. Обмотав ремень вокруг мясистой лапы, он поднял пряжку высоко в воздух. Гарри старался вырваться из дядиного захвата, но его только сильнее вжали в стену.

— Повернись, и если я услышу хоть один звук - этот комок перьев будет плавать в ведре с водой! Так что, заткнись и положи руки на стену! - прошипел Вернон в ухо Гарри.

Мальчик хотел было сново воспротивиться, но Дурсль успокоил его ударом по рёбрам.

Гарри посмотрел на клетку, в которой сидела Хедвиг, и повернулся к стене, положив на неё ладони. Чтобы его дядя ни сделал с ним, это не будет так болезненно, как потерять Хедвиг. Он всё ещё не понимал происходящего.

Внезапно он был возвращён в реальность полную боли, когда ремень соприкоснулся с его спиной. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и закусил губу, чтобы удержать крик. Ремень всё поднимался и опускался, пока юноша не выдержал и повалился на пол, делая большие глотки воздуха. Он был на грани того, чтобы закричать, когда Дурсль наконец остановился.

Вернон совершенно выдохся, наказывая своего племянника. Конечно этот псих заслужил большего, но он слишком устал, чтобы продолжить прямо сейчас. Дядя вновь схватил мальчика за волосы и заставил его посмотреть на себя. Раздражённое лицо подростка разозлило его ещё больше.

— От тебя одни только проблемы! Ты знаешь, что заслужил это! Этот твой дурдом дал мне знать, как ты убил своего крёстного. Ты заслужил наказание, так что не вздумай пожаловаться своим приятелям, а не то твоей сове не поздоровится! - с этими словами он схватил клетку с совой, захлопнул дверь и запер её. Гарри слышал, как Дурсль садился в машину, и как скрипели колёса, когда он уезжал. Хедвиг исчезла.

Мальчик попытался лечь на кровать, но обжигающая боль в спине была слишком сильной. Он медленно опустился назад на пол и лёг на живот, тяжело дыша, и изо всех сил стараясь не взвыть от боли.

"Дядя Вернон прав", - подумал Гарри. "Я поспособствовал смерти Сириуса. Это была моя вина". Худшая мысль посетила его разум, мысль, которая изменит направление его жизни: "Я заслужил, чтобы меня избили".

На следующее утро его разбудили тяжёлые шаги, направляющиеся к нему в спальню. Он старался подняться с пола, как можно быстрее, но боль в спине делала это невозможным. Он сново закусил губу, подавляя стон - порез вскрылся вновь. Дверь с шумом распахнулась и дядя Вернон посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Опять разлёживаешься, бездельник! - заорал Вернон, заметив окровавленную губу. — Лучше не заливай кровью весь пол или твоя тётя рассвирепеет!

Он бросил на пол длинный список дел по дому и потопал вон из комнаты.

Гарри поднял листок, решая сразу же приступить к работе, чтобы успеть вовремя.

Он был голоден, его мучила жажда, но сейчас нужно забыть об этом. Гарри взял старую рубашку и приложил её к губе, чтобы остановить кровь, затем спустился вниз. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Гарри начал тщательно чистить кухню. Тётя Петунья и Дадли наверно ушли на целый день, можно стянуть немного хлеба, воды и кое-каких остатков от завтрака. После того, как он почистил пол так, что тот засверкал, Гарри просмотрел длинный список и направился вниз в подвал. Поттер просто не мог понять, почему его дядя обошёлся с ним так жестоко, но упорно продолжал думать о том, что заслужил своего рода наказание за смерть крёстного.

Гарри даже не заметил, как пролетел день. Было 6 часов вечера, когда он закончил уборку в подвале. Солнце уже начинало садиться. Тёти Петуньи и Дадли всё ещё не было дома. Вдруг передняя дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Во взгляде приближающегося Вернона читалось самодовольство.

— Иди сюда, мальчик!

— Да, сэр, - процедил Гарри.

— Ты всё сделал? - жирное, дряблое лицо Вернона наклонилось ближе к жалкому подростку.

— Да, я всё почистил, - гневно сказал Гарри. — Дядя Вернон, где моя сова!

— О птице можешь не волноваться. Главное делай то, что я скажу. Ей же будет лучше, если ты выполнил всю работу, мальчик, -с этими словами Вернон начал спускаться в подвал.

— Я всё закончил, - Гарри направился следом за Дурслем.

Вернон начал выискивать изъяны в подвале, сразу заметив, что коробки не были сложены аккуратно. "_Разве этого не было в списке?_"

— Иди сюда, ты, никчёмный лентяй!

Гарри медленно спускался вниз по лестнице, догадываясь, что произойдёт. Он знал, что мог сейчас убежать от этого, но подумал о Хедвиг. Гарри не мог потерять и её. Его больше уже ничего не интересовало. Из-за него Сириус мёртв. Он потерял единственный шанс, единственную надежду выбраться из этого места. Теперь юноша чувствовал, что заплатит за всё это сполна.


End file.
